Family
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: Jet was a normal boy until The Hospital had their way.He now has wings,and he's traveling with the flock.Jet and Max find out their more than friends,and Max discovers her parents, and it blows her away. Fax,and a new romance. On hold.
1. Prolouge

Family

Authors note: My first fan fiction, hooray for me. I'm just putting a bunch of junk here that I want to get out of the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, her flock, her personality, or anything else about her. I do, however, own this plot, Jess, and any new characters I may or may not include in this story, so no stealing.

The story beyond the first chapter is set in TAE, just before Max and the Flock get to New York. The first chapter is set approximately 6 months before the flock gets to New York.

Jess POV

_I hated ballet. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I had just survived "The Nutcracker" and with my attitude towards the arts, I'm surprised I still took my sister to her recitals, although I don't really have a choice, being in the New York slums._

_I look over to her and it still surprises me why people tend to avoid her. She's 12 right now, and her name is Robin. She was an extremely happy and cheerful person, so when she was sad, you knew right away something was wrong. She had dark brown hair and fair skin, so she was, I suppose, beautiful. _

_I, at 14, was a redhead with slightly tanned skin, and I have, or rather, had a lifelong dream, to fly. Not in an airplane, but to really fly, with wings. I knew this is impossible, however, so I mainly read about flying. _

_Anyway, I was waiting for her outside the back door of the dance hall. She came out, happy with her performance. I sighed, knowing that as soon as I got home, she wouldn't stop talking about it._

_She finally broke the silence about halfway home, about 5 minutes away. "You know, Jess, you don't have to take me to my recitals if you don't want to." Crap, she'd seen right through me, like she always does. I thought of whether I should tell her the real reason why I kept coming, or make up a lie. Um…I got nothing, and i really don't want to tell her the real reason._

_I decided to play the truth card, which is so unlike me, and she probobly wasn't ready for it, but she still needed to know. "You can't walk through the slums of New York when you're this age, and a girl." She started pouting and was probably running through her head for a name, most likely "sexist". _

_"Don't go getting mad at me, either, it's a simple fact, there are bad people who will snatch you of the street. She seemed to get the picture and shut up, and seemed just a little scared. _

_I looked behind me out of habit, checking for stalkers, and nearly fainted. Behind me was the man who sat next to me at the ballet recital. He had seemed overly interest in me and my sister, almost as if he knew us from somewhere. _

_I whispered to my sister "Don't look behind you, but we're being followed". Her eyes went big, and then she looked normally to me, and said, "Yeah right, you're just trying to scare me". Double crap, now she won't listen to me, I knew I should have shut my trap._

_I looked back again. The guy looked about in his early 20's, with dark hair. He creeped me out, I don't know why, he just had an aura of wildness, and he just didn't look right. He increased his speed, and I knew he was coming for us. I shouted to my sister, "RUN" before pushing her into a run. _

_I turned around to face him, and I swear, he could be a male model, if he wasn't so creepy. _

_I got into a fighting stance, I was trained in karate, so I knew how to defend myself, and I thought I could take him. After all, I am already a blue belt, not to mention that i could wield a sword, and he's probably just an uncommonly good-looking bum. Never in my life had I been so terribly wrong. _

_I lashed out with a lightning fast kick and yelled "who are you and what do you w-uooff". I had stopped talking because a fist had met with my stomach. Naturally I doubled over, but something was defiantly wrong. The punch was with unnatural strength, and I felt myself fading as I dropped. "The Hospital shouldn't have let you go, subject five" A few seconds later, I heard my sister scream. Then all went black._

_The Hospital, why did the name seem so familiar, I had never been to a hospital in my life. Well, except that one time I can remember. I only remember back to my 3__rd__ birthday. It's a day I will never forget._

_I was happy that day, surrounded by presents and about to dig into my cake in the park across from my house. My mother went across the street to go get the knife to cut the cake, and I was watching her. All of the sudden, a black van turned the corner and rammed my mother. I, naturally, screamed and ran to my mother. She was covered in blood, and her last words to me were "Take care…my little Jet._

_This confused me, and i was already reeling from seeing my mother getting hit and almost dead._

_Now, a lot of what happened next I was told by my grandma, but still, she was oblivious to what was really going on._

_My grandma called 911, and an ambulance quickly arrived. They wanted me to come along so I could donate blood, along with my grandma. I went with my mother to a hospital (The Hospital, as i now know), and they tried to save her, but they couldn't, even with the blood we donated. It was the saddest day of my life._

I woke up from that horrible nightmare. Damn, how many times was I going to have this nightmare, first my capture, then back to when my mother was killed?

I was at The Hospital, crammed in a dog crate, awaiting another surgery. Joy, as if they hadn't done enough to me, they'd modified my body structure so now I can run extremely fast and enhance physical attributes, strength, sight, things like that, as well as manipulate fire, ice, wind, and earth, but only on my fists or on something i was holding. Not much use though if I didn't escape. I had a plan though.

I could run at 90 mph without breaking a sweat, and i could sprint at 130 mph. This was good on it's own, but there was an additional ability that the whitecoats havn't discovered. I could warp at 126 mph, and i only knew this because of their test. They had me running on a treadmill, and when i hit 126 mph, i saw a blue light engulf me and showed me the place i was thinking of. I almost got away, but they shocked me into unconsousness before i could leave.

I couldn't help wondering about my sister, what horrors had been committed against her, what abilities she would undoubtably have. I thought back to the night we were taken. So many things made sense now.

Almost 6 months had passed since that fateful night. I now know that the man who attacked me was part wolf, and is called an Eraser. I know that they didn't actually give my blood to my mother, instead, they experimented with it, which is why they came after me. And, I also know…that The Hospital killed my mother.

A.N/Any good for a first fan fiction, first chapter, I want reviews, constructive critisism is appretiated, flaming is ignored. Ideas for where this could go are nice, although i have a basic idea of where the story is going.


	2. The rescue

**Family**

A/N: Disclaimer/Copyright: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own plot/new characters

2nd A/N: Watch for POV changes

**Jess POV:**

I heard footsteps approaching as these thoughts were coursing through me. I wondered if the whitecoats were going to experiment on me more or if they were simply going to use me to allow the erasers to hunt me. God I just want to get out of here and go back to how things used to be, but that's now impossible.

The whitecoats were leading me to another box, and I got in without resisting. I had already seen what happens to those who resist, and believe me, Erasers were a blessing compared to that. I decided to try and escape while the Erasers were hunting me. It was better than anything else I had tried to come up with, and it seemed the best one, as long as the Erasers weren't smart enough to shoot my leg.

I heard rumors about 6 kids who managed to escape from the whitecoats. These 6 kids apparently had wings. I would have though once upon a time that this was an oddity, but now I thought they were lucky, compared to some of the others that I had seen. There had been Ozzy, who was a human/kangaroo hybrid, with increased jumping ability. Unfortunately, he had a huge pouch on his stomach and was covered in fur. And he was one of the most normal ones.

I looked completely normal, and that is because, completely by luck, the whitecoats discovered how to modify genes without gene splicing. They had already gotten my blood and a DNA sample when I was 3, so I was made the test subject.

The van with my box finally stopped, and they dumped me in the middle of a field, a field full of Erasers, Surrounded by electrical fencing, And the Erasers had guns. Crap. They gave me a sword to "give me a fighting chance". Fat chance, even though I could wield it perfectly. They rushed me, bloodlust clearly in their eyes. I was ready for them. I wasn't going down without a fight.

**Max POV**

"Maaaaax, I'm hungry" said Angel. Sighing, I called, "We need to refuel, keep your eyes peeled for a town." We've been flying for about 7 hours, and we were on the outskirts of New York, but it was still about 40 miles away. We were still seeing fields, and I knew the next town was 5 miles away. Looking down, I nearly choked. In a fenced field were about 50 erasers and about 20 more on the ground not moving. In a corner was a boy, fighting for his life with a sword. A SWORD!? Who uses swords anymore? "There seemed to be a light dancing from his sword, but that's impossible…unless. "Guys, head to the ground, Erasers, bout 45 of em" I called to my flock, as I saw 5 more drop.

Jess POV

Damn, how many of them are there. I can't keep this up. They shot my leg first thing; they knew they couldn't kill me unless I couldn't run._ "There goes my plan" _I thought bitterly I quickly slashed an Eraser as he came too close. Jeez, don't they ever learn, as 5 more start rushing me. They were promptly slashed, and they fell, dead. These elemental powers certainly came in handy, plus using the air to blow away bullets was keeping me alive. Suddenly, I saw a flicker of movement at the back of the Eraser pack, and they seemed to be dropping like flies.

"Hold on, we'll get you out of here" a small female voice said, as I started lifting into the air. Wait a minute, how am I in the air. I turned and a saw a little girl, with white wings. I thought I was dreaming, or maybe I was dead, and I was going to heaven. I felt like I could be dead, as I was numb all over. Damn Erasers shooting my leg, it must have had Nocovain on it or something. I heard a whitecoat shout "If your going with them, you will be like them" My confusion was interrupted by a needle being shot into my leg, right next to my bullet wound All of the sudden, the numbness disappeared, replaced quickly by massive pains erupted from, among other place, my back and chest. My body seemed to be on fire, and I screamed, I couldn't help it. I blacked out; mercifully my body was shutting down. I knew one thing though, I wasn't dead.

**Angel POV**

"Fang, you come with me and take out the Erasers, Gazzy, Iggy, you bomb the erasers. Nudge, distract the Erasers that have guns, Angel you go down there and grab the boy, use mind-control to prevent anyone from shooting you." I nodded to show that I understood. Everyone else confirmed that they understood as well, and then swooped down onto the Erasers.

I quickly rushed down and grabbed the boy and lifted him, comforting him. I told him "Hold on, we'll get you out of here". He turned to me, and then looked like, well, like he'd seen an angel. Well, he had, just not the type he was thinking. I heard a voice shout "If your going with them, you will be like them", than he shot at the boy. He screamed, and fell unconscious. I looked at his leg, and there was a needle sticking out, completely drained, right next to a bullet wound. "_Ouch_"

The needle suddenly released itself with a tiny burst of air, and his body shuddered. I looked to the whitecoat who shot the needle, and nearly fell out the sky. It was Jeb.

A/N: I'm so evil with the cliffies. What will happen to Jess? Is he dead? Will Angel attack Jeb? Will Max find the perfect cookie? Only the next chapter will tell(maybe), and I won't post it until I have reviews,no one reviewed my last chapter,and I'm smacking down now..


	3. The beach

**Family**

Disclaimer/Copyright: Don't own Max, do own plot, yadayadayada

**Max POV**

It's been a week since the battle with the Erasers, and we camped out on a beach to allow the boy to recover. His bullet wound has healed, but his body hasn't. He kept arching his back into the air, so we turned him over to find out why. The reason wasn't overly surprising. He was growing wings. Angel seemed to be the least surprised. I'll have to ask her about that.

We'd decided to allow ourselves to relax for an hour or two before a meeting where we'll decide what to do after the boy wakes up. I was watching Angel when all of the sudden a massive pain erupted in my head. "_Oh my god, I'm having a stroke, hurts too much, let me die, let me die, let me die, die, die"_ I had fallen from my chair by now and was convulsing in the sand, still unable to move or talk. I felt someone rush and pick up my head while gently cooing and stroking my hair. I fought the pain to get a quick look. It was Fang.

Gradually the pain ebbed away and I could move again. I managed to croak out "Thanks" before falling to the ground again. A voice in my head told me to get up, and I obeyed. "WTF, A VOICE IN MY HEAD, WHERE'D IT COME FROM, AND WHY AM I LISTENING TO IT" "_**Yes Maximum, I'm in your head, and you'd better get used to it" **_I looked over to Angel to ask her if she could read my mind and tell me what's wrong with me, only to find that she was gone. _Am I turning schizo?_

"_ANGEL_" I cried out in my mind, knowing she was probably hiding and reading our minds. That's when I saw her surface, at the spot I had been staring at during my stroke-type thing.

"What, what's wrong" Angel asked innocently, and I groaned inwardly, and asked "Angel, how long were you underwater?", "About 10 minutes, why?" she asked. "Angel, I think you developed a new power" Great, she now has the power to completely scare us like never before. "And I can also talk to fish" "Really, go ask a fish to swim into my hands" Angel went underwater, and I felt near her neck. I felt water currents coming from Angel, which meant she had some type of gills. Soon I felt a wiggling near my hands and saw not just 1 fish, but a whole school of em. I picked up about 10 of them and motioned for the rest of the flock to do the same.

(1 hour later)

"So let me get this straight. Angel can breathe underwater and talk to fish on top of mind reading and mind control, and this new kid here is growing wings at an unnatural rate(1 foot a day), as well as who knows what else, not to mention you getting some type of stroke and a voice in your head" Iggy inquired. "Yeah, that sounds just about right" I responded in his tone. Iggy glared at me. Our "meeting" was interrupted by someone screaming "ROBIN".

A/N: I know that Max gets the voice headache while flying, but I decided to change it so Max encounters Jess at that point, and a whole bunch of power occur at the beach instead.

Jess POV

_I was back at The Hospital, or was I? I'm so confused, first with the field of Erasers, then with the angel lifting me out of there, than here again. I looked to the left of me. On the other operating table was a kid, or at least, what used to be a kid. He was flapping around, and seemed to have scales. I knew already he was a human-fish hybrid. I looked to my right, and screamed._

I woke sitting bolt upright screaming my sister's name. I looked all around me, getting my bearings. I was on a beach, with six kids all looking at me. "Uh, hi" I said, trying to see the best way to get out of here.

They all tentatively returned the greeting. I stood up, and instantly regretted it. I lost my balance and fell onto my back, which for some reason, erupted into serious pain. I stifled a gasp, as I turned to see why I was in such pain, and I actually started crying. There was a pair of wings with onyx colored feathers. I was all out bawling now; I would never get to go back to my grandma.

The oldest girl came over to me; I latched on and bawled for the better part of an hour. Once I finally finished sniffling afterwards, I asked, "Where's my sister?"

"She's not here, you were the only one in that field" replied the girl. I held back a bitter sob of disappointment, and decided that I'd better figure out who these people are.

"We'd better get to know each other" she said, I nodded in agreement.

Max POV

He had kept crying for about 45 minutes, so I kind of figured out that the wings were a new addition. He finally stopped crying, but I didn't blame him, he most likely had a family he knew he could never see again.

He suddenly asked me "Where's my sister" I guessed he had shouted her name when he woke, but I didn't know where she was.

"She's not here, you were the only one in that field" I replied, knowing full well I was probably breaking his heart. "We'd better get to know each other" I told him.

He gave a slight nod, and we joined the others, who hadn't moved at all.

"I'm Max, he's Fang, and he's Iggy, we're each 14,and Iggy's blind. The others are Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" I said, pointing at each one. "11, 8, and 6 respectively"

"My name was Jess, but that doesn't seem right now that I'm completely differant." He appeared lost in though or memory, and said "Call me Jet" He made the mistake of rubbing his leg, where he was shot.

He screamed,even though the wound is gone, the mucules were still damaged. He then seemed to remember where he got it. "The field, urgh, I barely remember anything about that, but I remember pain, like my body was on fire" "I think we might be able to explain that" I told him

Jess POV

I was wondering what they were talking about, when they each stood up. In turn, they each extended a pair of wings. Something sparked in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I heard rumors about 6 kids who managed to escape from the whitecoats. These 6 kids apparently had wings. I would have though once upon a time that this was an oddity, but now…_

_Random assorted images followed by_

_I turned and a saw a little girl, with white wings. I thought I was dreaming, or maybe I was dead, and I was going to heaven. I felt like I could be dead, as I was numb all over. I heard a whitecoat shout "If your going with them, you will be like them" My confusion was interrupted by a needle being shot into my leg, right next to my bullet wound All of the sudden, massive pains erupted from, among other place, my back and chest. My body seemed to be on fire, and I screamed, I couldn't help it. I blacked out; mercifully my body was shutting down_

_End flashback_

I looked at them in a whole new light. "Wait a minute, you're the six kids who escaped from the whitecoats" That girl, Max started talking "Yeah, the school." She scrunched up her face, as if to restrain a bad memory. I didn't blame her one bit.

"We didn't just get away, we had some help, a whitecoat named Jeb" I looked at her as if she were insane, but quickly covered it up. She hadn't noticed. "He took us into the mountains and taught us everything, when he disappeared..." She trailed off, unable to finish. "We later found out he was never our friend, he always was with the school"

"I'm so sorry" I soothed, although I wasn't really in a position to soothe. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care for"

"Your sister, right"

"How'd you know"

"It helps having a mind reader like Angel, plus you woke screaming "Robin""

Angel's a mind reader, well, I'm not surprised by anything anymore.

"You were shot with a vial of something as I lifted you out of there, and it was Jeb who fired it."

"It was probobly some of my blood, but modified to include avian DNA, so I became like you"

Desperate to change the subject, I said "Well, since you showed me your wings" as I extended mine. "Wait how did I do that"

"It's instinctual, you've been infused with avian DNA"

"So that's why you had that massive pain when you were shot" I realized Angel was going through my thought. I felt in my thoughts, and found Angel. I blasted her out of my mind, with a little too much force.

"OW" screamed Angel. "Angel, stay out of my thoughts, or I won't be so gentle next time.

"owowowowow, ok, owowowowow"

Max whirled on me and grabbed me by the collar "What the hell did you do to her Jet, if you hurt her so help me I will hurt you so bad you will wish you had nevempphhh!" as I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Relax Max, I only knocked her out of my mind with a little force to cause pain, it'll fade in about 5 seconds."

Max turned to Angel, still holding my collar.

Right on time Angel said, "It's gone, sorry Jet"

"It's alright, I guess I overdid it though, your minds much more sensitive than my sisters, wait didn't mean to say that …Uh oh" I croaked out as they stood open mouthed.

They didn't have time to inquire about my sisters power, becuase right then about 30 Erasers showed up. One seemed to be in the lead, and amazingly, I recognized him. "You" I growled, drawing my sword.

"Damn it, it's Ari" Max called to the flock, most likely to clue in Iggy "

"Ari's mine, he's the one who kidnapped my and my sister, and caused this whole mess." I drew upon my powers and engulfed my sword in flames, then lunged at Ari.

A/N: Enjoy another cliffy, the next chapter will answer all…maybe. No ones reviewing, remember, I lavish my attentions on the stories that get reviews, like Guardian Angel.

A/N 2:As the more observant may have noticed, I added in where Jess asked to be called Jet. I was calling him that, but an edit removed the section where he introduced himself. Sorry about the lapsed logic.


	4. Max's new ability

_**Family**_

**Jet POV**(Formally Jess POV)

Damn it, it's all his fault, Ari. He's the Eraser who captured my sister and I about a month ago. Max and the flock took to the air to fight. I used my powers to create an updraft. I heard a voice in my head. _"Thanks, you have no idea how hard it is to take off from 0"_ I guess that was Angel. I decided to pay attention to the fight rather than invite an attack from Ari.

"ARI, WHERE'S MY SISTER" I demanded as I lunged at Ari.

"Where do you think, she's been transferred to The School" Ari sneered, as he sidestepped my ill-thought out attack. I din't believe him, it was probably just to make me upset. He raised his claws as I rushed past and brought them down hard on my newly acquired wings. I cried out in pain as I spun to face him.

"You're dead Ari" I shouted as the flames on my sword turned blue. For a moment, I caught a glance at the rest of Max's group. Max was fighting 4 Erasers at once, Fang was taking an amazing 10 on, Nudge had 2, Gazzy and Iggy were blowing up 5, and Angel had 4 pairs beating themselves up.

I quickly dodged to the side as Ari took advantage of my distraction. I swung at Ari, and managed to nail one of his claws. It shattered and Ari screamed in pain. He tried to fly away from me, as he knew I couldn't fly, due to both my inexperience and the wound he inflicted on my wings. I swung towards him in frustration, and imagine my surprise when the flames on my sword leapt towards Ari, following an air current I guess I had created when I made an updraft for Max and the flock.

I heard a scream from Ari, then subsequent screams from other Erasers. I then realized something. _"It'll follow the air currents, which will eventually lead..."_ "MAX, GET DOWN NOW!"

Max didn't question, she shouted "DOWN" before pretty much folding her wings and falling into a steep dive. The flock did the same, and not a moment too soon. A second after Angel got out of the way, the flames rushed past the area where the flock had been.

"I…uh…didn't know I could do that" I said as my knee's buckled. "I'll…just go for… a little…nap."

**Max POV**

Wow, that must have taken a lot of energy. I looked at Jet, looking for injuries, when I noticed a huge puddle of blood.

"_**Check his wings"**_ For once The Voice had something useful to say. I flipped Jet over, and almost shrieked. His wings were badly mangled. They would never recover. I tried bandaging him up, when Fang came over. I heard him gasp, then came over and helped me.

"That'll never heal"

"I know"

"_**Max, make a small cut on your hand and touch it to his wings"**_

"_Why the hell would I do that"_

"_**Just do it Max"**_

I sighed, one of these days I'm going to have to go to an assertiveness workshop or something. "Fang, you got a knife"

"Yeah, why"

"Voice wants me to make a small cut on my hand and touch it to Jet's wings.

"How will that help?"

"No idea, but The Voice hasn't let me down yet"

Fang sighed, and handed me the knife. It was sharp, so it won't hurt so much. I took it and made a small nick in my palm, wondering why the heck I'm doing this. I touch his wing, and I almost instantly feel a monstrous pain on my wings. I cried out in pain and I felt tears as I blacked out.

**Fang POV**

I hate this, anytime anything good happens, the whitecoats have to ruin it, and it usually hurts Max in some way. She reaches and touches Jets wing, and a green glow engulfs both Max's and Jets wings. Max screamed and started crying before she fell unconscious. What the hell just happened, is it a new power, or something else. I would have continued, but Jet sat up abruptly.

"Is everyone alright"

"Everyone but Max"

"Oh no, did I hit her"

"No, your wings were badly hurt, and she was trying to fix it, when she got a new power. She can heal now, but…"

"She looks like her own wings are getting hurt."

I look over to Max, and sure enough, her wings seem to be mangled now, although the green glow is still surrounding it, and she's still moaning. "Jet, keep the younger one's away, until either Max or I come back, you're in charge."

Jet looked at me with a look that I couldn't place. Thanks, or maybe…belonging.

I looked back to Max; her wings now resembled what Jets were before she healed them. Thank goodness her wings started to heal just like Jets, and her moans stopped. I picked her up, and she opened her eyes. "Fang, put me down"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

This went on until we got back to the camp area we'd set up. I set Max down. "What the heck happened?"

"Well, right when I woke up, the voice chimed in, _**'No wound can be healed without experiencing it first' **_"

"Let's go talk to the others; I'm sure they've got some questions.

A/N: Max lovers, don't hate me for giving her a power that hurts her, it's necessary for the story. Also, Ari didn't die. 10 reviews from this chapter and the next or I won't post Ch 6


	5. Explanation

_**Family**_

**Jet POV**

"What did you mean, when you said that my minds more sensitive that your sisters" asked Angel in her sweet 6 year old voice, refering to my comment right before the fight.

"I, uh, wasn't supposed to say that, but since the cat's out of the bag…my sister Robyn is able to read minds, so naturally, with all the probing, I learned to shield my thoughts and eventually learned how to knock her out of my mind and cause pain as a warning. She never did learn" I explained. "Where are we" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"About 40 miles from the New York suburbs, why?" Max answered.

"My sister and I were held in an underground section of "The Hospital", which I guess is much the same as what you called "The School", in the downtown area of New York. I need to go back and find out what happened to my sister, plus I also…want to say goodbye to my grandma." I held back tears as I said this.

"I'm sorry, we may as well go together, we could use an extra fighter, plus we're going to New York anyways."

She was cut off by Iggy "Max, listen" Everyone fell silent. "More Erasers, about 500 yards off, get ready."

Everyone took off, I tried to follow, I really did, but I couldn't.

_Damn it, they give me wings yet I can't fly. What the hell use are they if I can't fly, maybe I should have asked how to fly.Maybe my wings haven't fully healed._

Max looked down, and realized I couldn't fly, but I knew she couldn't abandon her group.

_Angel, tell Max not to come down for me, I'll be fine._

_Alright Jet, I'll tell her._

I smiled as I kept flapping as hard as I could, and I managed to hover a few feet off the ground, but I couldn't lift off. Too late, the Erasers are almost here. I drew my sword and dropped back to the ground. Aw well, maybe it was for the better, I haven't really been trained in aerial combat.

The Erasers showed up. Thank god that Ari wasn't among them, I guess I hurt him too bad.

A/N: The 2nd battle will be a chapter all on its own, so forgive the cliffhanger, or you will never see (read) the 2nd fight scene.


	6. Captured

**Family**

A/N: I've been severely disappointed with the amount of reviews I've received, and it's only out of my liking the story that I'm going to continue. Fr those who have become Jet fans, there will be an unpleasant surprise at the end, but don't kill me, as he isn't going to die.

**Jet POV**

Everywhere I looked there were Erasers. Hundreds, if not thousands, were attacking us. They must want me back real bad.

"_Help!"_

What, who's that…it sounded like… ROBIN!

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" I demanded. The nearest Eraser looked at me like I was crazy and decided to attack. I brought my sword down on his skull and I heard a CRACK, as he fell limp, I heard my sisters voice again.

"_Jess, is that you, I can hear you"_

"_Don't worry Robin, I'll come get you, where are you?"_

"_I think I'm somewhere in Death Valley, please hur…ahgggh!"_

"_Robin, what's wrong. Robin…ROBIN"_

I snapped out of my little mental conversation by a punch in the gut. I gasped for breath as the offending Eraser brought his elbow down on my temple. As I fell, I could only hold onto one thought. _Those whitecoats are gonna pay, I promise Robin"_

**Max POV**

"There's too many" I snapped to no one in particular as I roundhouse kicked my 37th Eraser. Not that I've been counting, but there seemed to be more every second. I looked around, everyone else, even Fang, had been caught. I looked down to check on Jet. He was lying facedown on the ground, with an Eraser holding a radio. What he said next nearly caused me to stop flying.

"_No life signs…yes, we'll return with the bird kids"_

I would have heard more, but I was hit from behind. As I sunk into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but here one of Angels thoughts. _"Max, I can't read Jets mind"_

**Robin POV**

What the hell have they done to me.This is scary, and I can't hear Jess's thoughts. I hope he's alright.

Another whitecoat entered the lab where they were operating on me. They were doing something to my legs, but I don't know what, they're minds are shielded.

"_Help" _I thought desperately as I felt another huge pain in my legs. Just what are they trying to do, I'm already a top notch runner.

"_What the hell are you doing to my sister?"_

That sounded like… Jess!

"_Jess, is that you, I can hear you"_

"Hello, I'm Jeb, nice to meet you, don't worry, you'll soon be reunited with your brother." I looked him in the eye, and I saw him flinch at the pure hatred in my eyes. He looked like he was planning something.

"_Don't worry Robin, I'll come get you, where are you?"_

"_I think I'm somewhere in Death Valley, please hur…_

What he said next shocked me into unconsciousness. "You'll also be meeting…your sister"

_Ahgggh…_

A/N: Who's Robins and Jets sister. Is it one of the flock, or is it someone else. Is it…aw who am I kidding. I bet you all know who I'm referring to. I won't actually admit it, but you can press the nice purple review button and guess who you think is their sister. Happy reviewing.


	7. Unvealed truthes

Family

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. To all the Jet fans out there, Jet isn't dead, as you probably found out due to the bold "Jet POV" below this note. Did you think I would torture you in this way…HOW HEARTLESS DO YOU THINK I AM. Ahem, petty screaming aside, enjoy.

**Jet POV**

I woke up groggily. I ducked my head out of habit before realizing I wasn't in The Hospital anymore. I looked around, trying to find Max and her friends, but I couldn't find them.

_Jet, I can finally hear you again._

_Robin, how long have I been out._

_3 days…_

Aw man, I really need to stop being knocked out.

_Max is with me, but there's something you need to know, she's…no, please, stay away, NOOOO!_

_Robin…crap, don't leave me again._

She had told me that she was in Death Valley, so that's where I have to go. I've been there before, and there's a military zone, so I guess that's where The School is. I'll warp there and bust them out, and find out what she wanted to tell me.

**Robin POV**

Damn, they put that stupid helmet on me again. It severely limits my mind reading abilities, so I can't talk to Jet while I'm wearing it. I read one unprotected whitecoats mind, apparently they recovered 6 experiments, and one of them is my supposed sister. I hear a hiss as a door opens, and that same whitecoat from before enters. I shoot a dagger glance at him as he sits in the chair next to my own.

"So, do you want to meet your sister"

"I don't have a sister, so shut the farghhh!" I was interrupted by a massive pain in my head erupted. It felt as if my head was going to explode. I found that I could finally lift my hands from the chair, so I used them to clutch my head.

"Tut tut, just like your sister. You should know by now to respect your captors" I glared at him while the pain died away. "He started talking into a radio. "Send in subject 1"

A girl was wheeled in. I could see telltale marks of an attempted escape: cuts, bruises, and the like. She obviously knew the whitecoat in the chair next to me when her hands curled into fists and all traces of emotion were wiped from her face. "Jeb, let me and my flock go right now" Flock? That made no sense…unless these horrible people put wings on her.

"Now now Max, why don't you say hi to your sister."

Jeb got up and left the room, leaving us to talk. Max's bonds suddenly retracted into the table, as mine retracted into the chair.

"Do you…" I didn't even finish before she extended a pair of beautiful tawny wings. I gasped, before I had been captured I'd been an avid bird watcher.

"Are you Robin?"

"Yeah, so I see Jet told you about me"

"We've got to talk"

I agreed, as we sat down on the ground, not trusting the chairs or the table.

Suddenly, I felt Jet's presence. "Max, please be quiet, I can feel Jet again, I'm going to talk with him. She nodded, and I went into the trance that I fall into when I speak with him like this.

"_Jet, I can finally hear you again."_ I thought.

"_Robin, how long have I been out." _He replied. I didn't realize he'd been unconscious the entire time.

"_3 days…" _

I could hear worried thoughts about Max and the flock. Apparently he'd grown attached to Max. Just wait until he hears what I've found out.

_Max is with me, but there's something you need to know, she's…_

"Restrain Subject 4, it's time for her termination."

_no, please, stay away, NOOOO! _I couldn't help thinking in panic as I saw a gun nozzle poke through a small hole and shoot first Max, then me. Thank goodness it's only a tranquilizer.

_Robin…crap, don't leave me again._

I wish I didn't have to.

A/N: Next chapter is on the way, I just think that it would be better if I split it into two. Hit review for both this and next or face the wrath of a very annoyed teenager. (Oh The Horror!)

A/N2: Lucky you, I posted them together. You still better review, or I won't post anymore. See how powerful we authors are.


	8. No win choices

Family

A/N: I apologize for not updating for so long. I was camping, then I've just been too wiped out to write another chapter. But here it is, the next chapter. In compensation for the long wait, I will reveal a bit of information. In my story, the next 2 books do not take place at all. You will understand why in chapters 9-10. The countdown shown at any POV change will be explained in the next chapter.

**Jet POV** (3 hours remaining)

"You got any chlorine; I'm using it for my pool." I was in a Home Depot somewhere near New York, and I wasn't going to use the chlorine in a pool, rather, a bomb. Thank you Robbie, my pyromaniac cousin. I'm gonna blow that damn place off the face of the planet. "Yeah, but it'll be 100 bucks for the amount you say you need." I gave him the money, knowing it was a rip off. I don't have much time, I can feel it.

**Max POV** (2 hours, 55 minutes remaining)

Damn every last one of these freaking whitecoats to hell. I can't believe that Jeb, who I trusted not only as our rescuer as well as my father figure, but also my friend, would do such a thing. The thing was, physical proof was standing in front of me, offering me a deal. I could kill the flock by my own hand, and survive, or be killed myself, but let the flock live and go free. He was even nice enough to give me a few hours to think about it. Where do you think I was thinking? You guessed it, in a stinking, undersized, dog crate. Give the winner a cookie or something.

I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. Just a little though…ok it was consuming me. In the end though, I could never harm the flock. "Jeb, what kind of monster do you think I am. I would rather die than harm the flock."

I don't know why, but he looked shocked, but at the same time…relieved as well. "And so you shall Maximum." I was then taken to the flock. I told them of the difficult choice I had had to make. After I finished, I sat down, ready to collapse from weariness. Fang walked up, and pretty much picked me up. The flock was surrounding me, and they looked…angry? This made no sense to me. If was shocked by that, then I don't know what to call what happened next. Fang slapped me across the face. He grabbed me again and started yelling. "Don't ever say what you just said, the flock would die regardless of which choice you made. Don't you see that this is just another form of torture for us? They'll hunt us down and slaughter us without a leader, at least with the other option we'd die by a loving hand."

I'd never seen Fang, or for that matter, the flock, like this ever before. His reasoning was cold, like ice, but yet I could see the sense it made. "That's why, Fang, that you're the new leader. Don't _you_ see that I could never harm the flock willingly? How cold-blooded do you think I am?" I said with a none too subtle tone of malice for him even thinking otherwise. He flinched, yet another thing he had never done before. "If anyone in the flock is going to die today, it's going to be me" I said stubbornly. Why am I fighting _to die_ anyway? It's one of the many mysteries of my life. I hope Fang does better than I did.

**Jet POV** (1 hour left)

There, done. I made a test bomb, and it worked well, although a little too well for my liking. Aw well, can be picky.

I finally figured out how to fly, and fast enough to teleport too. I discovered something else about my powers, and I'm not too sure how it works.

_Flashback_

"_Give me the bag loser"_

_This has got to be a joke. I just walked out of Home Depot, and a hoodlum wants my stuff. I didn't have time to waste, so I simply instantly ran at full speed, teleporting right before I hit him. I should have ended up on the other side of him, but I kinda got caught. I looked around, and realized I wasn't solid. I was in the middle of possessing his body. He, naturally, was screaming his head off. _

"_Stop screaming"_

_He obeyed instantly. This could be fun, but I have no time._

"_Fall unconscious"_

_He did, and I continued to warp to where I was building the bomb._

_End Flashback_

That was scary; being able to possess and control others is unsettling. I wonder if I controlled…say, Angel, if I would be able to use her power. _"No time to wonder"_ I mentally scolded myself as I teleported to my best guess at Death Valley. I made a stop at a restaurant which I knew had poor security. Don't ask. I needed to be fully charged to rescue Robin, as well as the flock which I suspected had been taken there. I still don't know why I wasn't taken. _**"Still no time to wonder Jet"**_

Crap, I'm schizo.

A/N: For those who are wondering, yes, it is Max's voice. As for the identity of the voice, it isn't who it was in the 3rd book of the actual series. That wouldn't be any fun, would it?


	9. Can't catch a break EDITED

_**Family**_

A/N:I feel so unloved, no one's reviewing. I think I'm doing a decent job of writing, but these lack of reviews are discouraging. Remember: Reviews are love...and love tastes like candy...and candy isn't chores...and chores really suck. I zip it now, but be prepared for a Nudge worthy speach if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Enjoy

A/N2:Sorry the chapter was deleted. I realized that a portion of the chapter was missing. Sorry about any confusion.

**Jet POV (10 minutes left)**

_"Who the hell are you" _I mentally shouted at the mysterious voice. It remained silent. I had no idea what was going on, but I figured it wasn't good. Maybe Max knows something about this. I quickly teleported to Death Valley. I hope I'm not too late.

**Max POV(7 minutes,30 seconds left)**

Damn Jeb to hell. Not only is he killing me and making the flock, but he's letting Ari do the honors. I hate him so much right now. If there's an afterlife, Jeb is so going to get it. I just wish the flock didn't have to watch.

**Jet POV (5 minutes left)**

I had no idea how lucky I was. I had appeared right next to a building surrounded by Erasers. I started to decend, not wanting to be seen. It took me a few minutes to get to the ground while avoiding Erasers. I was a few feet from the ground and was just barely able to see over the wall when I saw Ari standing in front of Max, claws raised. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had in mind.

I teleported instantly. I didn't even need to pick up speed.

**Max POV**

I lowered my head, waiting for the pain from claws ripping through me. It never came. Instead, I heard a clash of claw on metal. I looked up, and saw Jet, holding his sword between Ari's claws. He twisted it, and Ari jumped back in pain. Jet took the advantage to deliever a powerful downward kick to Ari's head. Ari was out like a light.

"Jet, I thought you were dead" I managed to croak out after I recovered enough to speak. Facing death can tire you out.

"Is that a problem" I replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

"When we get out of here, you are so going to get it for worrying me like that" I pretty much yelled at him, "But for now, just fight"

**Jet POV**

Ari's going to pay for what he did and for what he was about to do. I would never have forgiven myself if I had gotten there even a second later. Wait, since when had I become so attached to Max and the flock. I pretty much knew I loved Max, but more in a brother sister kind of way. I had no idea why I felt this, considering I had only known her for about 24 hours. No time to think right now, got to rescue the flock first.

I quickly roundhouse kicked the nearest Eraser and then shot a stream of fire at a group of about 10 Erasers. Man, their voices are absolutely beastly, although now that I think about it, it makes sense.

**_"Max"_**

I glanced over at Max and saw that she had 5 ganging up on her. I snuck up and knocked 2 of their heads together. I managed to rip off another Erasers wings before they realized I was there. Max charged them and they fell like stones, desperately flapping but to no avail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 50 Erasers later, Max and I flew to the ground and tried to open the cages. We couldn't even get the lock to dent.

"You'll need this to get into those cages" a voice taunted. I spun around to see who it was. Ari was dangling the keys on the other side of the courtyard. When did he wake up? I started to run at him, but he lifted an AK-47 and aimed it at Max. She froze, naturally, as did I. Having a gun trained on you or someone you care about can do that.

"Ari, you so much as touch her, you'll have this sword down your throat." He laughed, which ticked me off. "Jet, the only way you are going to get Max and the flock out of here alive is if you teleport out." He laughed again, but I wasn't listening. Something he had said clicked. I had managed to teleport without accelerating when I saw Max about to be killed. Maybe I can do it again.

I backed away slowly, and Ari didn't seem to notice. "Everyone, grab onto my shirt, I'm going to try something. Everyone obeyed without question. Nothing makes people (or avian-human hybrids) more obedient than when death is the other option.

Max tapped my shoulder, and pointed to another cage. What I saw in the cage nearly made my heart stop. It was Robin. "Damn Erasers, why'd they have to separate you?" I concentrated on warping to the cage, and what surprised me was that it actually worked. Max, myself, and the flock were now standing next to Robin's cage. I looked over at her. She looked like hell. Her usually stunning hair was now dull and matted, she had bruises everywhere, and her face showed an emotion I almost didn't recognize: utter hopelessness. She sat with her head in her hands, and didn't seem to notice that there were no Erasers around except Ari.

"Robin, come here and grab my shirt." She looked over, and her eyes lit up. I made a "Shh" sign, and she nodded, and came and grabbed my shirt. I started concentrating, this time to go to Lake Mead. I heard a voice, "There you are, prepare to die." I didn't like the sound of that. I concentrated harder, and finally succeeded. I felt myself teleporting, when something went drastically wrong. I heard a gunshot, and I felt it hit in my shoulder. While not a fatal wound, it was enough to break my concentration. The others continued teleporting, but I didn't.

"Damn it" I weakly cursed. I was dragged into the school. As they were dragging me along, I noticed a computer screen.

_Re-evolution:Bomb timer;_

_7 days,2 hours,6 minutes,32 seconds until detonation._

Crap, they're going to blow up the world, and we've got to stop it, or at least survive it.

"What are you looking at hybrid"

I didn't get a chance to answer, seeing as Ari took the chance to knock me out.

**Max POV**

We came out of the weird teleport tunnel thingy and found we were at Lake Mead. I looked around, doing a head check. There were seven, which means we were missing someone. Jet was gone. Great, as if we weren't unlucky enough, Jet had to go missing too.

_**"Jet's at the school, he managed to teleport you, but he got shot in the process, he now has an extreamly important piece of information. You must rescue him within 6 days, or you'll die."**_

Damn it, we just escaped there, can't we catch a break, and what's with the "you will die" warning. Things don't make sense like they used to.

A/N: Please don't hurt me, or I'll pass on the pain to Jet...SO HA! (too much suger)


	10. Escape

_**Family**_

**A/N**: Why is no one reviewing, this sucks. Not even flames or criticism, let alone any praise. I feel so bad that I'm rewriting the ending, and it won't be for the better…unless people start reviewing. Now that I've made my threats and finished ranting, here's your chapter.

**Jet POV**

If there was such a place as "Hell on Earth", it was right here at The School. They're even worse than The Hospital. If this was what Max and the flock went through as kids, I don't know why they aren't screwed up beyond help.

I could barely take the tests they put me through. They lit me on fire, put me in acid, burned me with various chemicals, put me in a vacuum chamber, and froze me, to name a few. They even slashed my Achilles tendon, and bandaged it only enough so I didn't die. I guess they did this so I couldn't run away, ever. It freaking hurts like hell.

As much pain as I was going through, I could only worry about Max, Robin, and the flock. Did they get through the portal alright? Did Ari fire a gunshot through the portal? And what about the bomb which is set to go of in 4 days?

If I don't find a way out within a few hours, I'll die, I can feel it. I can't teleport due to a shock necklace they put on me. It emits a low constant shock, while not enough to hurt me, it still breaks my concentration. I hope Max and the flock healed enough in 3 days to come rescue me.

**Max POV**

"Hurry up, who knows what they've done to Jet" I shouted back to the flock.

"Cut us some slack Max, Robin's heavier than she looks" Angel, Nudge, and Iggy called ahead to me. They were carrying Robin in a sheet be held on all four corners by Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang.

Why are we bringing a non-flying, non-fighting person along with us to one of the most dangerous places on the planet? Because she grabbed my wings before I could take off and refused to let go until I agreed to take her along. I have to admit, that girl was brave. She knew I could break her arm in a heartbeat, yet she still tried to stand up to me.

"Comon, I only weigh 105 pounds, that's light for my age." We all turned our heads to her in shock. We weigh that much because our bones are hollow, like a normal birds.

"Robin, that's about what we weigh. Are you sure nothing happened to you at the School?"

"I'm positive. Max, we've been over this, they did not turn me into a hybrid. I was underfed though, probably only 500 calories a day, so I lost a lot of weight."

We all nodded sympatheticly. At least when we were there, Jeb made sure we had enough to eat. Jeb, the name hurt to think about. How could he betray us like this. We had already known that he was at the school because Angel met him when she was first captured and brought there, but what he did crossed the line, even for a whitecoat. He can never redeem himself after that.

Angel took that moment to change the subject. "Robin, you also have mind reading abilities, so why haven't you been using them?" That was a good question. Angel liked to bug us by revealing anything we wanted to keep secret.

"Angel, it's not right to look into other peoples minds, they have the right to their privacy. I only use my abilities in emergencies or when someone is keeping a secret of significant importance."

That actually sounded nice, not having someone delve into our secrets. Oh no, Angel probably heard that. I expected an instant defense from Angel, but none came. This is nice; Angel is actually taking her advice.

"Max, we're almost at the school" Iggy called, breaking me out of my little happy zone.

"Good, lets land right in the courtyard. Maybe they're keeping Jet outside." It was too much to hope for, but it would be nice.

We landed, and there wasn't a single Eraser in sight. We headed right for where the cages were. All of them were empty, not surprising. "Looks like we're going to have to actually go inside guys" I heard groans all around. Of all our faces, Robins looked the worst, probably because she had been here latest.

We walked to the nearest door. It was locked. Fang smashed it down and walked in emotionlessly. We followed him in, and made our way into the heart of the school, i.e.: Where we were kept when we were held here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(time skip:15 minutes)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally found the door. Fang broke this one down too. We started searching the crates soundlessly. "Over here" Robin called. We ran over.

Jet was huddled in a corner of the dog crate, whimpering in his sleep. "Where's the key" asked Robin.

"Key? Oh, right there" I said, pointing at Iggy.

"I assume your pointing at me, Max" Iggy said.

"Yes, now pick the lock"

"Right away master" Iggy sniveled.

"This is no time to goof off"

Iggy broke his record, picking the lock in only 45 seconds. Robin practically flew into the crate, checking his pulse, and then franticly shaking him awake. "Jet, Jet, JET! …nothing. Hmm…JESS, YOUR PANCAKES ARE DONE" She shouted. "WHERE? Jet sat bolt upright, looking in every direction for his non-existent pancakes.

He finally realized where he was. "You finally came to rescue me, huh" Jet said with an aura of coolness, although the effect was broken by the shaking in his voice, as well as his look of fear.

**Jet POV**

I was having a wonderful dream. I won't be going into details, unless you want the rating to spike. Anyhow, I was enjoying said dream when I heard a voice "Jess, your pancakes are done" I sat bolt upright "WHERE?" I looked around.

I was sitting in a large dog crate with Robin and 6 other kids sitting around me, looking worried. I was confused until I remembered where I was and who these people were. "You finally came to rescue me, huh" Unfortunately, the effect of coolness was broken by the shaking in my voice, as well as my general look of fear as I scanned the room for whitecoats.

"What did they do to you Jet, you're jumpier than a Mexican bean." I didn't want to reveal what they'd done to me in front of the younger kids. I started to say, not much, when both Angels and Robins faces turned to looks of horror. Crap, they read my mind.

"Jet, how could you try and keep that a secret" Robin and Angel shouted at me simultaneously

"Max, heal Jet, they cut his Achilles tendon." The rest of the flock's faces turned to looks of horror, and Gazzy fainted. Max looked furious as she came to heal me. I rolled up my cuffs to let her see. She gasped. "This is going to hurt so badly" She nicked a small cut on the tip of her finger, and touched it to my tendon.

The tiny brush of her finger hurt like hell, but I suppressed the gasp of pain. Max and I were suddenly bathed in a green glow. Max cried out, and collapsed against me. As my pain ebbed away, Max's whimpering got louder and faster. When the pain stopped growing less, I realized I wasn't 100 healed. It must be too much damage to do all in one go. Aw well, back to Max. Finally, she stopped whimpering, and edged away from me. "We need to get out of this hellhole" She mumbled.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere Max" I instantly clenched my hands into fists. "Damn it, I know that voice. He was at every single experiment I was put through." I saw Max clench her hands into fists. "Jeb" She growled.

"Max, we aren't done testing Jet. Tell me Jet, how is it that you're standing with cut tendons."

"Max healed me you son of a…" I caught my tongue, remembering there were young kids in the immediate area. "And you _are_ done testing me."I snarled, putting emphasis on "are"

"Jet, if you leave now, you'll loose some of your abilities permanently, and I'm sure you don't want that"

"Hmm, lose some abilities to escape, or keep my abilities, but die in the process. It's a no brainer, which makes sense when I think about it." I saw Jebs mouth twitch slightly in anger.

"U and A in 3" Max said to the flock. In my mind, I heard Angel "_count of 1_"

I grabbed Robin in my arms, bridal style. "1" Max said. We took off, and broke through a window, Jeb still shouting furiously at us. I wasn't about to go back though. We headed for Lake Mead. I looked over at Max. I still couldn't figure out why I felt about her the way I do. "Jet, I know why" Robin said innocently.

I decided to pursue this first and get mad at her later. "What do you mean Robin?"

"You and Max and I…are actually brother and sisters.

A/N: Yes, an evil cliffy, but Jet finally found out that Max is his sister. I hope I get a few reviews this time.


	11. Secrets in the clouds

_**Family**_

**A/N:**There's a new romance introduced in this chapter, and it plays a large part in the sequel (yes,there will be a sequel, and I may even make this into a trilogy(see bottom A/N)). It's painfully obvious even to the hopelessly dull, so there are no prizes other than a mention in Ch.12 if you guessed right first.

**Jet POV**

"WHAT!" I shouted, unaware of 6 bird-kids heads rapidly turning towards me in alarm. "That's impossible, how could Max be my sister, she's the same age as me, and Mom never mentioned anything about another sister…" I petered off, realizing how possible it was. Mom only said that my dad was a scientist, and he left to pursue his work. It made so much sense; my dad could have been a whitecoat, meaning that he would have had access to Max at a young age. He could have also been behind what happened to me. I decided not to share my train of thought with Robin, no sense worrying her. I started putting much more effort into my wing beats as to drown out our voices, even to Iggys sensitive ears.

"You can't be thinking…"

Robin cut me off, "2 things Jess; 1: I'm not calling you anything other than Jess, your always going to be Jess to me, and 2: Cut the junk, I was listening in on your thoughts while you were exploring the possibilities, and I've already thought of that." Damn her power, mind reading abilities makes it awful hard to keep a secret.

I started pouting. Childish: Yes, Annoying: Also yes, Ineffective: Definitely not. After she finished scowling at me, we continued. "Ok fine, you win. If Max was my sister, that means we would have had to have been twins, and our dad would have had to have been a whitecoat." I muttered out, steamed that I didn't win our mini argument.

"And I think I know which one. I managed to read…um…what's his name…oh yeah, Jeb's mind, and he seems to care about Max, you, and me like a parent would. I think he might be our dad" She whispered, taking care to make sure Iggy couldn't hear us.

"I think you might be right, but we have to keep this a secret. Max almost went ballistic when Jeb came into the room. I think they've met in the past." I winced, imagining what Max would have done if she and I were uninjured. Almost in responce, my teendon trobbed again. It'll need 2 or 3 more healings before it'll be back at 100.

"Are you alright Jess, you could always get Max or Fang to carry me the rest of the way" I scowled at her.

"Your my sister, so I'll carry you."

"Max is also my sister you know"

"Uh...Shut up!"

She started giggling. Jeez, why can't she just listen"

"Well, we can't mention anything to the flock, so keep quiet"

"I'll also make sure Angel doesn't mention anything to the rest of the flock"

"Thanks Robin, and I'm sorry for not coming sooner"

"Don't worry Jess, you came as fast as you could, and I know, I was following your thoughts since we first made contact."

We had to stop talking as we reached Lake Mead. It only just occurred to me that we could have teleported. Dang it, it would have been so much faster. I took a quick look at who was talking to whom. Nudge seemed to be paired with Angel, Iggy with Gazzy, and Max and Fang, no prizes for the last one. It was obvious that they liked each other more than friends; they're just too shy to admit it. I should probably mind my own business. I've only been with the flock for about a week, so they probably can't trust me as much as each other.

Max walked over to me. She cocked her head slightly, and I knew exactly what she wanted. I sat up and rolled up my cuff. I took a look. It still looked pretty nasty, and probobly wouldn't ever look the same. Max started healing, and did the usual collapse, although this one was over much quicker. When I looked at it afterwards, the skin wasn't broken, and there wasn't any pain.

"Looks like I'm getting better" Max mumbled, obviously preoccupid. I took a look at what she was doing now.

Apparently, the flock had been here not too long ago; because they uncovered a food stash and began dividing it up into 7 piles, with one of the piles being twice as large as the others. They gave the largest pile to me. "You and Robin need to share this, and you carry it. We started eating as soon as we got our food. I found I had a massive appetite. I ate almost twice as much as I used to.

"Jet, slow down, your going to end up throwing up." She made sence, but for some reason, I was famished beyond belief, and I ate about 3 times what I would have.

Nudge came over to me and told me why. "Oh yeah, you're going to need to eat more because our metabolisms way higher than normal people, because we burn so much energy flying, and have you ever noticed how when your flying, your never hungry, but as soon as you land, you are, oh wait, you haven't flown much, how did you used to get around..." She paused for a second, realizing what she had said. I didn't want her to feel bad, so I piped in "Yeah, I have, it's funny" She beamed, and continued. " It also seems that we get thirstier when we're flying, and also..." I let her continue her speech, and the funny thing was, I actually was interested by what she had to say. She actually seemed to understand what I went through, not only at the school, but before, when I was first captured. I think…I might…_like_ Nudge…more than a friend. THERE! I said it, what more do you want. Nudge was almost finished, I could tell by the short hesitation before a topic change. "…and have you ever noticed how the clouds look so fluffy, yet they're so wet when you fly through and aren't comfy…um, I don't have anymore to say, you're the first person to ever listen to all of what I have to say" She smiled again, and grabbed me in a hug. Feeleing slightly embarressed, I tentatively returned it.

She stood up, smiled brightly, and walked back to Angel, who had finished eating by now and was sitting by Robin. I was frozen in my own little dream world. Does Nudge…like me?

**Robin POV**

I was busy listening to Nudge babble on to Jet, when Angel sat down next to me. She smiled sweetly, and asked, "Have you been listening to their thoughts"

I hadn't, but I figured it was important. I listened in.

_Jet: She understands, and seems to care. Maybe, just maybe, I like her. I can't tell her though, we only met a week ago, and she'll think I'm weird. What to do?_

_Nudge: He listens, and accepts me, even when I talk nonstop, plus he seems to be sensitive, I could tell that he was hurt emotionally when I mentioned his normal life. Could I actually like him? We only just met, he'll probably reject me in a heartbeat, and he'll think I'm boy-crazy. What do I do?_

I grinned. "They're crazy for each other."

She grinned back. "I know. We need to get them together, like we're trying to do with Max and Fang"

My grin was so huge it almost didn't fit on my face. "Count me in"

Angel quickly hid her grin. "They're done, act casual"

"Yeah" I whispered, careful not to let either of them hear. _I'm going to help out Jet with Nudge; he's clueless when it comes to girls. What would he do without me?_

A/N: I've decided on my method of choosing endings.

under 25:Bad ending(1 sequel)

25-30:Good ending(1 sequel)

above 30:Good ending(2 sequels,possible spinoffs)

Make sure you review so you can get the good endings. I will release the bad ending as a spinoff if you manage to get a good ending.


	12. Surprises among the flames

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, but I went to a weeklong camp (awesome, but no computer), then I couldn't write for a while because I was so freaking exhausted. As for sequels, there have been changes. I may write more than just a trilogy, as I don't think it'll fit well into 3 books. I don't want to have to cut back due to lack of interest, so hit the nice shiny review button and give me suggestions, praise, criticism, ANYTHING!

**Jet POV**

"Robin, I'm worried about what Jeb said, about losing my powers. I need as much help as I can get when fighting, so this kind of sucks." In the short time I'd had my powers, they'd somehow become a core part of my fighting style. Losing them would send me back to square one.

"Well, we should probably test your abilities to see what you've still got, and see what you lost." That's why I love Robin so much, bring a problem to her and she'll have a solution in no time.

"I agree, let's go somewhere where I won't harm the flock with a runaway blast." I thought about where to go, and decided on the middle of the lake. I took off without a word, holding Robin bridal style. Max looked up, but didn't move.

**Max POV**

"Max, stop blaming yourself for everything" I wondered why he'd opened up to me, as normally he was silent. I wondered if this had anything to do with Jet and Robin unexpectedly joining the flock. It felt really weird having a person without wings traveling with us, plain creepy even. Maybe that was why Fang opened up, there's more than just the flock anymore. Who really cares why anyway? Back to dealing with the cute teenaged human/avain teenager in front of me. Wait,did I just say cute? I'll have to figure what just broke in my head when I thought that thought. REALLY back to dealing with Fang.

"Fang, you don't understand, I'm supposed to watch over the flock, and keep them safe. What do I do: I allow them to be captured by the school, in Angel's case, twice. It's my fault this happened." I actually felt 10x worse than this, I just didn't want to seem weak.

"Max, it's not your fault, it's the School's." Danm his logic,it always ruins a perfectly good fit.

Our discussion was interrupted by Jet taking off and heading for the lake. I wonder what's he's doing. Apparently Fang was wondering the same, seeing as he was watching what he was doing.

"So he's going to check his powers now. I wondered when he was going" Iggy said, walking up to me."

"I guess" was my mumbled reply. "Everyone, bedtime" Nobody complained as they trudged off to bed, even though it was barely 8 o'clock.

**Jet POV**

I was above the lake when Robin pointed out something important.

"There's nowhere to land Jess" Duh, I can't walk on water, and Robin needed a place to set up the stuff I'd need. I checked the shore. No good, the trees were all very close, and I didn't want to set a fire. If I did, I may as well put up a sign that says "We're right here, come get us!" That means…

"I'll make a place to land"

I concentrated on the Earth, trying to create a platform… Nothing.

"Well, I lost Earth control." Let's try Ice" I froze a part of the water. At least Ice still worked. "There's our platform."

We landed, and Robin took out some targets. "We might as well train while we're here."

She threw a disk in the air, and I tried to make it dip and dive. Nothing happened. "Airs gone too" I shouted over to Robin. She nodded, and took out a wooden disk. She threw it, and I blasted it with fire. I was shocked when some of the platform broke off in sharp shards, and circled the flaming disk. They all pierced the disk at once, and the disk shattered. "Uh…that's new" was all I had to say.

We had no more time for training, as this was when Erasers decided to kindly attack us. 3 landed on the platform, and it crackled threateningly. One of them took off, and the platform repaired itself. One came after me, while the other one went to grab Robin.

I blasted the Eraser with flames, and turned to help Robin. The Eraser grabbed her, and she screamed, and kicked the Eraser as hard as she could in the ribs. I heard a crack, and the Eraser fell over, dead. I looked at her, shocked. She seemed equally shocked. I blasted a huge wave of fire at a group of Erasers, and the platform gave way, plitting into zillions of shards, and did what they did to the disk. I only barley had enough time to jump and grab Robin. "Ouch" whistled Robin, impressed. The Erasers up in the air decided it wasn't wise to attack, and flew away.

"Let's just…head back" I managed to get out, before I finally was driven speechless by shock.

(Next day) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed, and everyone was asleep. I crept toward where me and Robin were to sleep when I heard a voice. "Jet, where'd you go" Uh oh, apparently not 'everyone' was asleep. A slim figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Max.

"I went to test my powers, and I lost Air and Earth." I answered, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Well, you still have you other powers, so that's good" It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was trying to figure out how I felt.

"It's fine Max, anyways, something happened while we were training" I told her. "Erasers attacked. I took one out, and went to help Robin, but she killed it with one kick. I think they did something to her legs and now she's ridiculously strong. I also learned a new way to attack with my powers, I attacked with Fire, and Ice stabbed them with a zillion shards." I was aware that I was making a nudge worthy speech, but she of all people needs to know what the flock and tag-alongs are able to do.

Max took a moment to let it register. She looked about ready to collapse. "Go to sleep Jet, we'll talk later." She turned towards her bed, but stopped and held out her fist. I stood confused for a moment, before she explained. "Stack your fist, it's this thing the flock does before going to bed." I stacked my fist onto hers, and she smiled. As I walked to my bed area, where Robin was already sleeping, I couldn't help but feel extremely happy, despite the events of the last few weeks. She had accepted me into the flock.

**Robin POV (4 hours later)**

"Everyone up!" Iggy shouted in alarm.

"What?" I croaked out, trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't know where I was. The events of the last few weeks came back to me, hitting me like a brick wall, and bringing a tear to my eye, and I remembered where I was.

"Erasers are coming, we gotta go" I jumped up silently, and grabbed Jess's and my satchel of food, and ran over to him. He picked me up, wiping my tear away as he did so, and took off along with the rest of the flock. I looked over in the direction of the school. There were literally thousands of Erasers chasing us. Jess followed my eyes, which had widened, and stifled a gasp.

"Jess, do you think you might be able to teleport them away" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can try" He closed his eyes, and the air around him started to shift, like looking right above a flame. I was watching the Erasers, when a huge orb of darkness opened and swallowed them. It just as quickly disappeared, and Jet opened his eyes. He looked at me, and asked, "Do you trust me?"

I quickly answered, "Of course"

He smiled, and tossed me towards Gazzy. I truly hated him for a moment, before trust took it's place. How could I even doubt my own brother. This brough on a wave of self hatred, making me flinch because of my own feelings.

_Don't worry Robin._

"Gazzy, catch" is the last thing Jess said before he closed his eyes and folded his wings.

_Easy for you to say, you never experiance true falling because you have wings._

_True, but Gazzy is going to grab you in a few seconds._

_Oh thank God._

I turned, and saw Gazzy's eyes widen in alarm as he saw me flying towards him. I was slightly off target, so I angled myself and turned towards him. He grabbed me, and we started descending, due to my weight. Gazzy called Iggy for help when he noticed he couldn't carry me. I looked down towards Jess, and gasped. There was a huge fire below, and Jess was falling right into the middle of it. I watched as Nudge flew down as fast as she could to catch him. Iggy came and grabbed me, and I could only watch as my brother fell.

**Jet POV**

Damn it, that was tiring. Robin probobly hates me, but I won't let her die. I looked down, and gasped. A huge fire was barreling towards me. I opened my wings and tried to fly clear, but I was simply too weak to fly. I looked up, away from my probable doom, when I saw a blur. "Nudge" I murmured, recognizing the high speed blur. She rocketed down and caught me, but her wings weren't strong enough to carry me and Nudge combined, and we started to descend.

I knew only one way for us both to survive. "Nudge, fly low and drop me, I can run out of the forest"

She proved to be extreamly stubborn."No Jet, you're way too weak to do that, and the fire has got to be hot enough to kill you in seconds." I almost smiled at her determination.

We were about 20 feet from the ground now, and we'd hit the ground in about 5 seconds. I knew what I had to do.

"Sorry Nudge" I whispered to her, before I bit her. She yelped and dropped me, and got caught by a thermal and quickly rose out of reach. I started running in the same direction the flock was flying. I came across a wall of fire, and I threw a huge ball of ice at it. It lowered enough for me to jump over it. I ran for another few steps and found myself at a huge canyon, with the remains of a bridge spanning it. The other side was flaming too.

I took a running start and jumped the 30 foot gap, and landed in a cartwheel. I kept using ice to put out fires until I came across the probable cause of the fire. "Ari" I growled in anger. I still hadn't forgotten what he almost did to Max, and what he did to me. The flock started circling above, seeing that I'd stopped,plus they probobly saw Ari.

He turned towards me. "Ah Jet, how nice of you to drop in, but I feel that our visit shouldn't go on too long, I wouldn't want my pets to feel unloved. He waved his hand, and I saw how he started the fire. There were...people standing in the flames, on fire, or rather, made of fire. I drew my sword, getting ready for a fight. I turned to face Ari. "Not today birdboy, I got bigger turkeys to roast. He jumped back, and surprised me by opening a rift not unlike my own.

"Get back here Ari" I shouted as the rift closed. I would have followed, but his 'pets' got in my way. "Damn it, why is it never easy" encaing my fists and sword in ice.

**Nudge POV**

**"**Why that little..."I didn't even continue, I was too furious. I fly like mad to save his sorry butt, and he bites me. I glanced down to the fire. I could see Jet running and jumping over flames, using his Ice powers to prevent being burnt. I smiled a bit. I sure didn't want to be down there, and he knew that I'd die down there. So how should I feel. I reserved judgement as I returned to watching him.

Suddenly he stopped, and drew his sword. I looked at what he was staring at, and gasped.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The fire escape/battle was something I'd wanted to do from the beginning, and I think I did a decent job without boring you. I realize that Max and the flock may be slightly OOC, but this is meant to be them changing with Jet's and Robin's presence. As for the flame people, this will be fully explained much further in the series.

**A/N: If you're rereading this story, you may notice that the portion below wasn't here before. I only just realized that this portion was missing, so I appended it to the end of this chapter. Treat this as a separate chapter.**

_**Unknown Ally**_

**Jet POV**

"There's…too many!" I gasped out, after killing another group of flame people. The swarms moved closer, and the heat was unbearable. Taking a look around, I saw that the flame people were backing off, leaving a space in the middle, for me and, someone else… A warp hole, not unlike mine or Ari's, opened up in front of me, and a woman stepped out. I took a good long look, and gasped.

**? POV**

Stepping out of the warp, I saw him, studying me. I'll give him maybe 15 seconds before he recognizes me. I have a feeling he'll react badly.

**Jet POV**

"No, not you, not my Mom, WHY!" I screamed at her. I was ticked off beyond belief. I freaking thought she was dead, and she waltz back into my life, from Itex even.

"Hello, Jet, my son" I hated her, almost as much as I hated Itex as a whole.

"I'm no son of yours, and I'll never grace you by calling you Mom! Go to hell!"

"Well, I'm going to have to take you back Jet, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I could hardly believe her, she was talking like she was sending me to my room or something"

"I'll kill you" I mumbled under my breath, although somehow she heard it.

"I guess it's going to be the hard way" She held out her hand, and a sword materialized in front of her. She grabbed it, and jumped at me. I dodged, and fell straight through one of the flame people. Needless to say, it hurt like freaking hell. I was almost unconscious, when yet another warp hole opened, and a girl around my age stepped out. That was the final thing I saw before darkness swallowed me.

**Flair POV **

I glanced back at Jet. He was beat up, and pretty badly burnt, but it's nothing Max won't be able to fix, at least I hope so. He won't be able to fly for a couple of days though. I turned back to the woman in front of me. "Flair" she seethed out at me.

"The one and only" I retorted. I knew this angered her when I was almost skewered by a sword. I easily dodged and focused. She looked genuinely surprised when an explosion erupted directly in front of her. She looked pretty badly wounded, and she opened a portal. "Flair, why do you insist on protecting these recombinants" I spat on her.

"Recombinant, is that all you have to say about you own flesh and blood. You're even lower than I thought, which is no mean feat" She turned and stepped through the portal, without answering me.

"Ungh" Jet moaned just loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up. I turned to him. "Don't try to speak; you'll only cause yourself to die. I'm going to warp you out of the fire, seeing as you don't have the energy to do it yourself. Max will heal you soon"

He struggled to speak. "How…you…know…Max"

I smiled. "I know all about the flock" He glanced at me, and struggled again, to look up. I saw the flock circling above. I focused on two particular people. Max looked angry, and Nudge, well, she was silently sobbing.

**Max POV **

Whoever that woman was, I'll kill her. I can't believe how close Jet has integrated himself into the flock. It helps that he's my brother, but the rest of the flock. I glanced back. All showed some type of worry, especially Robin and Nudge.

_Max, leave Jet, He'll end up about 5 minutes forward, and he'll need healing badly._

_Alright._ I didn't argue, as Jet's life hangs in the balance.

**Jet POV **

Soon, after I was finished talking with the mysterious girl, she sent me through a portal. When I came through, I saw the entire flock surrounding me. The girl walked back through the portal, seemingly invisible to the flock, and it closed. That's all I saw before falling unconscious.


	13. Realizations and confessions

A/N: For those who reviewed (I can't list due to my computer being unable to have word and internet open at same time), I just want to thank you. Without these small notes of appreciation and advice, I couldn't keep typing these up. Thanks again, and I'll extend this chapter, just for you.

A/N2:Sorry about the double shapter update, but my computer deleted part of the chapter(AGAIN!)I had to fix it. It only took 10 minutes thoufgh, so it's all good.

**Max POV**

That...wasn't good what just happened.

_Duh, he needs medical attention. Those burns are serious, if he doesn't get treatment..._

_I get it, but I can't fly down there and get him, the thermals..._

_Keep flying forward, the girl will teleport him out of the fire._

_Thanks. _

We kept flying after Angel, Robin and I relayed the information. I hope he's alright.

**Jet POV**

I was dreaming. I can always tell when I'm dreaming and when I'm awake. Images appeared in my head, which I had never seen before. _My six friends from when I was still in New York…the same friends, in cages…no image, but a splitting scream, then, my friends again, but…_

"_NOOOOO!" I knew this dream wan't actually a dream, but a vision or whatever you call this._

"Jet, wake up!"

I was stirred out of my dream. I opened my eyes, and found myself in a soft bed, with Max and Nudge sitting by the bedside. I saw that my wings were extended and bound down. I glared at Max.

"Uh, sorry, but your wings were flapping like crazy and we didn't want you to hurt anything else." Max explained. I quickly unbound them, wincing as I brushed up against a part of my wing that was badly burned.

"Thanks" I took a look around the room. It was a plain room all in all, but what made me wonder was that it didn't resemble a hotel room at all.

"Max, where are we, and how long was I out?"

"We're in the house of a good friend of mine, Dr. Martinez. She helped with the burns and broken bones and all, as I couldn't heal most of the burns and a few wing bones. Seems like your wings are slightly different from the rest of the flock's. You've been out 5 days"

I did a self examination. I noticed that while there were very few blister burns, I was almost completely raw with first degree burns. I attempted standing up. BIG mistake.

"DAMN IT" I shouted, collapsing back into the bed and muttering various curses under my breath. Those burn were worse than I thought.

**Max POV**

It's amazing he could even move after the injuries he took.

_Flashback_

_We continued flying, and true to the voices word, we saw a crumpled body on the ground, along with that girl. It was Jet. The girl walked off as we landed and walked up to him. She disappeared, and I figured that she teleported back to where she had come from. Who was she?_

_I attempted healing him, but it didn't work this time. A few cuts disappeared, and I didn't even feel them, but the majority of his wounds remained. _

"_What'll we do, we can't exactly take him to a hospital" Nudge snapped. I suppose she was still a little mad about being bitten._

"_Um, I kinda met someone on the way to the school that could help" I nervously admitted. I was worried what Fang would say, but he just hoisted Jet into his arms and said "Lead the way". He gave me a look as he walked near me that plainly said 'We'll talk later'. I nodded, and we took off for Dr. Martinez's._

_(Timeskip: 4 hours)_

"_Will he be all right?"_

"_I don't know Max, he could become paralyzed from some of these injuries. He shouldn't try to walk for a few days or fly for at least a week."_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but she interrupted. "That's with your improved healing rates, if he try's to move, he'll only hurt himself."_

"_Fine, I'll tell him when he wakes up"_

_End flashback_

That was 5 days ago. "Jet, walking should be fine by now, except for the burns. Flying should wait for a day or two."

He nodded. "Nudge, would you mind stepping out for a moment, there's something I need to talk to Max about." Nudge nodded. During the five days that Jet had been unconscious, she had been completely mute and only eating one meal a day, and I think I know why.

Nudge left and Jet turned to me.

"Max, while I was out, I had this strange dream thing, but it wasn't a normal dream."

I was instantly listening intently. I had had one of these dreams myself, with these six kids , then they were in cages, then a scream, then an image of those same six kids, but…their eyes…

"Max, have you…" I cut him off.

"Six kids, then in cages, then a scream, then the same six kids with weird eyes, looking straight at you as if they hated you" His eyes widened. "So, do you have a weird voice in your head too?" Jet was staring at me intently.

"Yes" I answerd. We looked at each other. "Now I have absolutely no doubt you're my sister now, we're both schizophrenic. We both started laughing until something in my head felt like it exploded. I collapsed onto the bed, although I used what little control I had to avoid hitting Jet. From the way he was convulsing, I would say he was in the same pain I was. I struggled to hold onto consciousness, but it was a lost battle.

_More images, then "Jess Adam Jacob Jake Codie Jenna Sarah, the seven soul warriors which will save the world and deal with the traitors that Jeb released." I saw an image of a woman along with those words, then, blackness._

**Nudge POV**

I waited outside the room. Jet needs some time to tell Max what happened down there, but I could wait for him to finish before I talked with him. I head a muffled cry, and I heard the bed shaking. I opened the door, and glanced over at the bed. Jet and Max were both lying on the bed clutching their heads and moaning in pain, Jet more so then Max. I said the first thing in over a week. "IGGY, DR. MARTINEZ, COME QUICK!"

_**A/N: I was going to end it hear, but for my few faithful reviewers, I'll extend it by a few more paragraphs.**_

Iggy and Dr. Martinez came running. They both knew that I wouldn't speak unless it was extremely important. Dr. Martinez looked inside and said only one word. "Seizures"

I waited by Jet just like Fang waited by Max. Finally, after about half an hour, they stopped shaking. Dr. Martinez came in with some food, and Fang and I took it wordlessly.

"You can come out now, there's no reason…" We both glared with venom at her. We. Were. Not. Moving.

"I…guess you can sit there with them" She stammered out nervously before shutting the door.

**3 hours later**

Jet was stirring. He shook, and opened his eyes. They instantly teared up, as he gasped out "They were…my best friend…and now…Itex…" He just broke down, and shook with silent sobs. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Itex must have kidnapped his friends from home, and probably did something to them as well. I sat next to him, trying to comfort him. I felt so bad for him. He lost everything so fast. He suddenly stopped crying, and opened his eyes, fire swimming in them.

**Jet POV**

"Those bastards" I muttered. "They took my friends and did who knows what to them. There's going to be hell to pay" I was seriously ticked off. My friends and I formed a group that was basically inseparable. As a matter of fact, it reminds me of the flock.

I was the leader, with Adam, the only other member at 14, being second in command. Jacob, at 13 was like the protector of the group, being the strongest, and was strangely outgoing. Jake, at 11 was a little like Nudge, talkative, but likeable. Codie, at 9 was a sweet little girl who had a knack for cheering people up. Jenna and Sarah, both 8, are twins who knew everyone in the group like the back of their hand, and I found that I had a particular drawing to them.

Now Itex has them. I shuddered at what they might have done to them, especially to the twins and to Codie.

I suddenly realized that Nudge was still there, patiently waiting for me to finish my trip down memory lane.

"Sorry Nudge, what is it" Nudge started speaking, but I couldn't understand it, it was scratchy from non-use.

"Could you repeat that?"

**Nudge POV **

"I'm glad you're alright Jet."

He took a good long look at me, before he spoke.

"Nudge, I want to tell you something very important, and I want you to here me through." My heart caught in my chest. _Comon, breath. In, out, in, out. _

I nodded quickly, and waited. Jet took a long breath, before he let out a barrage of words even I couldn't understand.

"What?"

**Jet POV**

I finally figured out what was going on with me. I was in love... with Nudge. I've only known her for a little bit for crying out loud. It's now or never, I'll never work up the corage again at his rate.

"Nudge...I...love you" There, I finally spit it out. There was a look of shock plastered on her face. _Oh my gosh, she doesn't feel the same way. _"Nudge...I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't feel the same" She put her finger to my mouth, shuting me up instantly.

"Jet, you idiot, of course I feel the same way" My smile was so big I'm surprised it fit on my face. She leaned leaned in to kiss me, when I heard a snigger from the doorway. Both Nudge and I turned, and simultaneously shouted…

"IGGY!"

A/N: They finally realized their feelings for each other. YAY! This was mainly a filler chapter, but I decided to throw in the (more) romantic part next chapter instead of now. I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter. It may be done by tomorow(hinthint)


	14. Jet and Nudge, sitting in a tree

A/N: 2nd Chapter uploaded on the same day. Please review the first one though, I want to see how good I did on that chapter, plus I want my review count higher so more people will read this. Thanks in advance.

**Jet POV**

"Get your butt over here Iggy" I growled, with a slightly menacing tone. Iggy walked over, careful not to get within arms reach. "Not a word, or else" Iggy chuckled, then said "Alright, but only if you tell the others today, otherwise I'm spilling the beans"

"Argh, fine" I scowled. I wanted this to be a secret until after we'd dealt with everything that was going on.

He smirked, and then left. "That cocky little…" Nudge cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I returned it, licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened up, and I explored, taking in every shape, bump, and contour of her mouth, Nudge moaning quietly the entire time. When we broke apart for breath, I gasped "That was…amazing"

"I know, but now what are we going to tell the flock." I smirked.

"I've got a plan, and it just may scar the flock, well…actually, only Gazzy"

She smiled, knowing exactly what I had in mind "I'd like that, but does Gazzy really deserve that?"

"I think so, that night in the cave…" I shuddered remembering it. Nudge nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, he probably does it on purpose most of the time."

Just then, Robin and Angel burst through the door, shouting "What the heck were you just doing!"

Damn, forgot about our resident mind readers. Rather than explain it, I just sent a thought to each of them, explaining ourselves. "Oh" they both mumbled, before Angel said "You owe me five bucks" Robin grumbled and handed over the money.

"Wait, you had a bet on when we'd kiss!?" I cried in outrage. They looked at each other and ran. I jumped up to follow, but hissed in pain as soon as my feet touched the ground.

"Damn that hurts"

"Let me make you feel better" Nudge said seductively, as she leaned up towards my face.

"This day just gets better and better"

_**Time skip: 10 minutes**_

"Nudge…" There was nothing to say, it was that breathtaking. Nudge was panting beside me. She reached towards my shirt, but I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

"No Nudge, we're only 14 for crying out loud, and we haven't even dated yet" I was rewarded with a blush of embarrassment.

"Want to fix that tonight"

"Alright" I cleared my throat. "Nudge, want to go on a date with me" I made sure to put heavy tones of seriousness into it. She giggled.

"Sure, I'd love to go out, but where to"

"It's a surprise" In reality I had no clue, seeing as I didn't even know where we were. I needed to go scouting for a good place to go. It's the beginning of August by now, so there should be some pretty spectacular meteor showers. I'll find a nice place to watch them from.

_I'll do it._

_Thanks Robin, you're a lifesaver._

_No problem, but you owe me._

I ignored the last bit.

"Um…Nudge…as much as I like sitting next to you; I really need a change of clothes and a shower. Can you get Iggy or Fang to go…?" She picked up a bag that I couldn't see from the bed.

"Iggy got all this about 4 days ago, said you stunk."

"I probably do, I'm going to take a bath, where's the bathroom" She pointed directly across the hall, and I walked in."

**Angel POV**

"I told you I'd win" I started giggling.

"Shut up already, I get it. You know, you seem like your a lot older than 6."

"I know, it seems like I'm already around your age, we connect so well"

We both heard a moan from behind the door where Jet and Nudge were. We both burst out in silent giggles.

I started chanting "Jet and Nuudge, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes baby in a baby carrage." Robin burst out laughing before joining in. We made our way over to our room and finally collapsed from laughter.

"Then again, you do still have your childish side, but so do I"

**Jet POV**

_**Time skip: 30 minutes**_

The dinner table. Who knew that I of all people would be excited to sit down at it? I loathed eating at tables, preferring to watch T.V. or use the computer while I eat.

I sat down and dished out. It was pizza. I took 7 slices, remembering that I have a much bigger appetite, plus I haven't eaten for 5 days. I glanced at Robin's plate, with only 2 slices on it. I could hardly believe that used to fill me up. I found my thoughts drifting to Nudge, my new unexpected girlfriend.

_Am I moving to fast? We just met, but we're already madly in love. Is this normal?_ I wondered to myself

'_Maybe not to normal people, but your not normal anymore, no offence.' _Angel's voice said in my mind.

_None taken, you're the same as me anyways Angel. You're probably right anyways._

_Thanks. _

I remembered a fact I'd learned in biology class.

_Flashback_

"_Today we'll be studying birds. Many birds, such as hawks and eagles, mate for life, beginning at an early point in their lives"_

_End flashback_

Maybe the bird-genes had something to do with my attraction to Nudge. Aw, who cares anyway, all I know is I love her.

I glanced across the table to see Angel beaming, before realizing I hadn't touched my pizza, plus she [probably was listening in on my flashback thing.

I started eating, making small chat and catching knowing glances from Iggy, Robin, and Angel. I kept eating, and before long, I felt an elbow from Nudges side of the table. I heard Iggy call across the table, "Hey Jet, did you have a girlfriend before" Damn cheater. Aw well, couldn't have asked for a better opportunity.

"Well actually…" I bent over and gave Nudge a kiss, breaking it after a few seconds. There were mixed reactions. They all feigned indifference, except for Gazzy who was disgusted. _Here's what they really think._ Angel piped up, showing what she felt as well.

_Max: Bout time Nudge found someone. I hope it works out, I don't think Nudge could handle a break-up. _This irked me somewhat. I'm not that type of guy, there's no way in hell I'd dump Nudge.

_Fang: … _What I'd expect from the dark member of the flock.

_Iggy: __I only wish I'd made my move earlier. Aw well, I want Nudge happy. _This guy is just full of surprises.

_Gazzy: EWWW! Now I don't even feel like eating. _Hehehe, he deserves it.

_Angel: Congratulations. I'm surprised you confessed so quickly though._

_Ella: Wish I knew them better, so I'd know how to feel, although I feel like it'll work out. _I want to get to know Ella too. It's like…no, there can't be a third mind reader.

Robin_: (Incoherent squealing sounds)_

It's good to know that the majority of the flock approves. I leaned over to Gazzy. "Sorry Man, but Iggy blackmailed me to reveal it to everyone. Hope you aren't to badly scarred"

He made no acknowledgment. Probably still in shock.

(Time skip: 15 minutes)

After dinner, during which Nudge managed to spill our plans for the night, Nudge and I were in the living room, getting a big seeing off.

"You'd never guess that we were just going on a date, you'd think we're being enlisted in the army." Nudge laughed, and leaned against me. I glanced at Iggy, who was smiling evilly at me. He chose out my clothes, and they were uncomfortable at the very least. I remembered my struggle with a shudder.

_Flashback:_

"_Nudge, go get ready, I'll come get you in a minute."_

_She ran to get ready. I went into my room to go get changed. I was met with a button shirt with a bunch of extra buckles and clasps which I had no idea how to work. I struggled valiantly, yet the shirt withstood me. Who knew that a simple piece of clothing could reduce a warrior like me, who faces wolf people on a near daily basis, to a gibbering mess?_

_I heard the door open, and Robin walked in. "Having trouble?"_

"_ACK! GET OUT!" I yelled, embarrassed beyond belief._

"_Come on Jess, we're siblings, besides, don't you want to make a good impression on Nudge"_

_I sighed. "Fine, get it on me and then get out"_

"_Gladly" She smirked at me before getting to work. In less that a minute, all the buckles were fastened and I could actually wear this thing._

"_How did…I'll never understand girls" I sighed hopelessly._

"_Yes you will, Nudge'll make sure of that._

_I walked downstairs to a waiting crowd. Iggy was laughing manically. I wasted yet another death-glare on him._

_Max and the flock were staring at me, then burst out laughing._

_ROBIN!_

_It wasn't me!_

_Sure it wasn't you Robin; just like you never stole my favorite game and it only mysteriously reappeared when I bought you a new dress for a date with some idiot._

_Hehehe…anyways, I found the perfect spot for stargazing._

"_Where?" Crap, said it out loud. _

"_Actually, there were two places." Now everyone knew what we were talking about. She gave directions to the first place. It was a clearing in the woods near Dr. Martinez's house. _

_Max started to shake slightly. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her back/wings to steady her, and asked "What's wrong, is it something about that place." She shook her head, but Ella piped up._

"_Don't lie Max." She turned to me. "That's were Max first met me. She had a…unfortunate run-in with 3 boys and a shotgun." I gasped, that place was definitely out of the question. Max shot a glare at Ella. "Way to ruin their date." Ella looked hurt, and she wandered back to her Mom. "Lay off Max" I scolded, before thanking Ella._

_The second place was a cliff in the opposite direction. "It's perfect" I exclaimed when she described it._

"_What's perfect" Nudge walked down the stairs in a pure white dress. She looked absolutely stunning. _

"_N-Nudge, y-you look, a-amazing" I stuttered out, unable to tear my eyes away." There's your crazy bird-kid hormones in action. _

"_Nudge, I can't fly, so we're going to drive there, courtesy of Dr. Martinez." Nudge nodded, and we were out the door. I was sooo looking forward to this night. Astronomy was one of the 2 loves of my life, and I was standing next to the second. _

_End flashback_

"You ready to go, nothing you need to grab"

"Nope" She smiled, and it sent shivers down my spine. All I wanted to do was grab her and start kissing her on the spot.

_Plenty of time for that in the car, don't you think you've scarred my brother badly enough._

_Hehehe, sorry._

_It's alright, he deserves it._

We were by the car by now, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips before I opened the door to her car, saying "After you".

A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger. I really want 3 reviews!!! It's not much people. The date and the night after are going to be next chapter. I hope you manage to get those reviews in. )

AN/2:The seemingly pointless thing with Robin and Angel does serve a purpose, but I'll never tell, so don't bother guessing.


	15. The night at the cliff

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, my internet crashed, and we only just got it fixed. The plus side is that I wrote a bunch of chapters, so you won't have to wait as long. The next one comes up tomorrow or 2 days from now at the latest. Enjoy.

**Nudge POV**

This is just so perfect. I was worrying that I'd never find someone. Max will end up will Fang, and Gazzy is like a kid brother to me. Iggy was a possibility, but I don't feel that way to him. Then Jet came along, and my problems were solved. He's everything I could want, funny, courageous, sensitive, and willing to listen to me. He's also responsible, as he demonstrated when I…yeah. I don't know what came over me; it was just something that I couldn't resist. I wanted to…YOU GET THE PICTURE, DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!! Maybe instinct caused it.

"Nudge, Nuudge, NUDGE!" Jet shouted, trying to get my attention. I was to busy remembering everything about that kiss, and afterwards.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I spaced out, are we there already, I can't wait to see what you want to show me tonight for thmphhh" Jet cut me off with his hand.

**Jet POV**

"As much as I like hearing you talk, we have to hurry, it's going to start now" She really needs to get that motor mouth under control. I opened the door and helped Nudge out.

"We're in a forest" She said, confused.

"I know, but what I want to show you will happen outdoors, now follow me. Trust me, please."

"I do Jet, it's just…unusual"

We hiked through the woods, leaving Dr. Martinez, asking to be picked up tomorrow morning. We came to a cliff, and I stopped. "We're here"

"Here?" She questioned.

"Here" I stated firmly. She looked a little skeptical, but sat down, trusting me. After about five minutes, I pointed up. "Look"

A meteor shot across the ski. "Oh, awesome, are there more" As if on cue, the sky lit up with meteors falling to earth. Nudge gasped in delight and leaned back against me to get a better view. "Thank you Jet, I never had the time to sit back and watch a meteor shower."

"Astronomy is one of my favorite things, and I just wanted to share my love for astronomy with the love of my life."

She giggled "You flirt" I smiled.

"Guilty as charged" She beamed and leaned back further, and sighed, watching the meteors.

We sat for about an hour watching them, before Nudge yawned.

"Time for bed" I said, earning a protest from Nudge.

"We don't have anything to sleep in, besides, I'm not a little kid." I pulled a sleeping bag from my backpack, and finally letting my wings stretch a bit. It was a big one, enough for two. "You're close enough to one, besides, you're exausted, I can tell." She smiled.

"Had it all planned out, didn't you" I smirked, getting her to scowl. She curled up in the sleeping bag after changing into her pajamas which I'd brought, (Max grabbed everything that a guy shouldn't see, and she went in the bushes to change, you pervs) and I joined her after I'd changed.

"I'll keep watch for half the night, just in case Erasers come." She nodded. "Thanks Jet, I'll take second watch. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, blushing as she did so. I leaned in, and returned it with a more passionate kiss. We continued for 10 minutes, our improved lungs able to hold for that long. When we broke apart gasping, an extremely large shooting star flew across the ski. I watched its progress, then said "Nudge, make a wish" I turned to her, and her eyes were sparkling in the light.

"I don't need it, I've got everything I could ever want" She gave me another quick peck before she finally decided to go to sleep. As she fell asleep, her breathing pattern intoxicated me like a lullaby, and before I knew what was happening, I was asleep too. I felt completely calm, like all was right with the world.

A/N: Short but sweet fluff. Review and tell me if you want another chapter of this or to switch to action. Majority rules.


	16. Meet Jenna and Sarah

A/N: Sorry! I haven't been updating because I was so indesisive about where I want the story to eventually go. I figured it out though, so horray, more updates!

**Jet POV**

_Dream_

_I stood before the director a hole in the wall which led to a tainted sky, colored red, behind me. The flock was busy fighting off Erasers behind me._

"_Give up" I shouted over the howling wind._

"_Never, you'll be dead before I'll ever give up" The director shouted back, drawing her weapon, a black version of my own weapon._

"_Fine, I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way" I screamed at her, unleashing a blast of energy from my sword as I drew it. She deflected it, returning it to me. I sliced through it, dissolving it instantly. She laughed._

"_I may not be able to kill you physically, but I can kill you emotionally" She smiled evilly, holding a ball of fire and aiming at Nudge, who was fighting an Eraser. She threw the fireball. My blood turned to ice in my veins._

"_NUDGE!"_

_End Dream_

I awoke in a cold sweat. I quickly took in my surroundings, not remembering where I was. Then I remembered.

"Damn, I fell asleep on watch."

I glanced at my watch which miraculously still worked. It was 6:30.

"All through the night too…wait, why are Nudges legs like that…"

Her legs were tangled with mine in such a way that I couldn't get away without waking her. I decided to just sit back and reflect on my dream. It was so vivid; I can't get that image out of my head. Nudge…and the fireball.

I started sweating again. Something wasn't right.

"…Jet…ACK!" Nudge awoke sleepily, but quickly realized her position and hurried out of it. "Jet, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." I reassured her and she smiled.

"Alright" She lay back down and went into the same position. I leaned down and looked into her eyes. "Nudge, I want to tell you something" She sat up again, listening intently. I described my dream to her, as well as recounting the dream from earlier, about my friends.

"I don't know if it means anything, but I just want you to be careful"

"I will, you don't need to worry so much, I…" I heard a whoosh of air, as if someone landed.

"Shh, listen" I cut her off. I heard a rustle behind me, and suddenly felt a cold blade pressed against my neck. Erasers filled the clearing we were in. I growled, recognizing the Eraser holding the knife.

"Ari, what the hell are you doing, can't we have a night were you aren't trying to kill me or the flock." I snarled sarcastically, while trying to warp Nudge to safety. Nudge froze, seeing the blade against my throat.

"Jet, Jet, Jet. You really shouldn't have left Max and the Flock unprotected, against such powerful foes as, your old friends, who want nothing to do with you now, you pathetic…"

I didn't wait another second. My sword materialized in my hand and with a backhand slash, I sent Ari flying. Creating a barrier of flames, I got into a fighting stance, and saw Nudge do the same. Using the barrier as a shield, Nudge and I quickly threw on some clothes overtop our pajama's. No matter how much of a hurry I was in, I wasn't going to show up at Dr. Martinez's house in my pajamas.

"Let's go Nudge; we have to make it back to Dr. Martinez's house."

"I know, we have to hurry"

**Max POV**

"Who are you" I snarled at the 2 girls who were leading the Eraser force, who also happened to be carrying chakrams. I suddenly remembered something that was in one of my weird visions.

"Wait, your one of Jets friends from New York, why the hell are you attacking us"

"Jess, or Jet as he's called now, is a traitor to the soul warriors, the elite warriors handpicked at birth" One of the girls droned.

"We'll destroy anyone and everyone who tries to protect the target, namely, you and Jess, as well as that girl Nudge." The other added.

"You won't lay a hand on any of us, Jet, or Nudge, I'll make sure of it" I shouted before rushing in with a roundhouse kick. The girls blocked with a wall of ice, and I only succeeded in spraining my ankle. They threw their chakrams which was covered in ice, at me, and I went flying back into a wall. Something else hit me as I recovered, but it didn't hurt or wound me. I tried to get up, but all the energy had left me. I saw that the flock, Ella, Robin, and Dr. Martinez were in similar states.

Suddenly, two whitecoats walked in, and started talking to each other.

"Grab subjects 7 and 11 and administer the AM145 to them, as Batchelder ordered" I got angry as I saw them grab Ella and Robin and pulled out two familiar vials. I could finally speak, although I was still paralyzed.

"Leave them alone, and tell Jeb that he can go to hell."

They got mad, and one of them ordered an Eraser to do something. He walked over to me and hit me on the head with something hard. As I fell into unconsciousness, I could only worry about what was going to happen to Ella and Robin.

**Jet POV**

"Too many" I grunted as another wave attacked us. I shot a wave of fire at them before flying past. I ignored Max's earlier warning about flying, as it was the fastest way to get there.

"Get back here you little twerp" Ari shouted in anger from 50 feet back. He spoke something into a radio, and all of the sudden a rocket flew out of the trees below. It swerved towards Nudge, who quickly dodged, and got ready for its next pass.

"It's a heat seeker" I shouted in warning. I had to get it away from Nudge, but how. It hit me like a brick wall. "Of course" I mumbled to myself.

Nudge dodged again, but it swerved faster this time, and she didn't have enough time to dodge.

I started flying at max speed, leaving a trail of fire behind me. I saw the missile swerve past Nudge and started tracking me. It accelerated through the path of flames, straight for me. In just a few moments…

I created a fireball and lobbed it at Ari. A bit of his fur caught, and soon he was engulfed in flames. The missile swerved away from me, and headed towards Ari. Ari saw it coming, and teleported out of the way. The missile tried to swerve one last time at Nudge, but it ran out of fuel and fell to the ground, detonating on impact.

"Let's head to the ground, the air isn't safe." Nudge nodded, and we descended. When we were on the ground, I picked Nudge up piggyback style and started running near max speed. We were almost there when…

"Look out!" Nudge shouted in alarm. I turned, and my blood turned to ice. There was a bomb with a timer, and its readout read 00:00:01. _How did they know when we'd get here._

"Crap, brace yourself"

**BOOM!**

Surprisingly, I wasn't burning in hellfire like I'd expected. I opened my eyes, and saw a shimmering field of green energy. I looked at Nudge, and her eyes and hair were glowing green. She faded back to normal, and collapsed against me as the barrier dissipated.

"Nudge, that was really cool, how'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just really wanted to protect you, and the force field made itself to do so…"

"Thanks for protecting me, look, the house is right there"

I ran towards in, letting Nudge down before running inside. Inside, I saw two familiar figures.

"Jenna, Sarah! Your ok! I thought Itex…" A huge wall of flame erupted, and I barely manage to dodge.

"What are you doing?"

"You are a traitor, and must be destroyed" They droned simultaneously.

"Why…WHAT THE HELL DID ITEX DO TO YOU?" I was on the verge of tears, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Nudge ran up to me, and seeing my emotional state along with the two girls, she asked "Are these your friends from New York"

"Yes, but they…aren't…themselves"

"DIE" They shouted, throwing spears of ice at me. Nudges barrier rose and blocked them.

"Jet, I know it's not easy, but we have to beat them."

"No…NO! We were best friends, almost like a family. None of us knew our parents, so we found each other. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"Come back to Itex. Kill the insignificant children, and become the warrior you were supposed to be" I was reeling. I glanced guiltily at the flock, before common sense kicked in.

"Anyone who thinks a life is insignificant is truly evil. I don't know what happened to you, but I don't think you're in control, and that means…I have to fight you" I drew my sword, and jumped through the barrier, slicing at Jenna. She dodged, and blasted at me with fire. I blocked it with my sword, and lunged, managing to slice along her hip. She screamed in pain, and I checked on Nudge. She was holding her own, using the barrier to stave off the elemental attacks from Sarah.

I used flames to try and burn Jenna, but she simply rose and avoided them. I jumped into the air, holding my sword behind me, and swung it mightily as I came into range. Jenna screamed again, and then simply stared at me. She seemed like a robot, not feeling anything. She wasn't doing anything, and there was a glimmer in her eye, seemingly inviting me to attack.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, before I made a spear of ice and threw it with all my strength. It stabbed through her heart. She made a gurgling noise, which cause me to start crying, before I noticed a shining stone had appeared in Jenna's hand. I walked over and took it, recognizing it vaguely, but being unable to remember, I dismissed the feeling, thinking maybe I'd seen something similar in a dream. Jenna fell to the ground, and landed on her knees.

"Jess, I'm sorry…for what I've done" She said normally, not droning anymore.

"Jenna, what happened to you, why did you fight me and make me do that to you" I asked exasperated.

"I wasn't in control, like you guessed!" She shouted in slight anger, before regaining her composure. "That stone you're holding is called a soul-stone. They give us these powers, like your speed, ability to warp, and ability to conjure fire and ice, but the director can control all of us except you through them. You have to beat the others."

"No, there has to be another way" I was almost over the edge.

"There isn't. I'm sorry that you have to do this, but, I'll still be there, in the stone. My power will be added to yours" She started coughing violently, before glancing over at Nudge.

"Looks like…Sarah will be joining me"

"Jenna, hold on, Max can heal you, she healed me on multiple occasions, hold on, PLEASE!" I was openly crying now. I clutched her hand as if I might hold on to her, and keep her from dying.

"Goodbye…J…e…s…s" She shuddered, and lay still.

"JENNA!"

**Nudge POV**

"Why do you insist on fighting" I questioned the injured girl in front of me.

"It's…my mission"

I grabbed a sharp piece of glass on the ground.

"I'll try to make this painless" Even if I had to kill an 8 year old, I still had a heart. I stabbed her right where her heart is. She gasped, collapsing to the floor. A weird stone fell out of her hair, and feeling I should pick it up, I did. The girl, was her name 'Sarah', anyways, she pushed herself up off the floor, mouthing 'Thank you', before dieing in my arms. I felt it was a terrible thing to die with no one, so I stayed with her until I was sure she was gone, before walking over to Jet, who was inconsolable. Max was trying to calm him, after waking up.

"Jet, it's alright…"

"No it's not, shut up. I was told by one of my best friends that I have to kill my four other best friends, and you say it's ALRIGHT!" He was screaming now. Max looked hurt, but didn't say anything. I slowly walked up to Jet and handed him the stone. He accepted it wordlessly, and resumed staring at Jenna's dead body.

"Looks like the heartless freak managed to kill the twins" A familiar Eraser strolled in through the front door, a smile on his face. "I hated those two anyways, they were like robots"

"SHUT UP ARI OR I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW" Jet's whole body shook in grief and anger.

"Temper Jet, don't do something you'll…"Ari started to taunt him.

Jet was there in an instant, and was beating the tar out of Ari. He was getting angrier and angrier, I could tell from the shakes going through him.

Suddenly he stopped, and what happened next was almost unimaginable. Jet was suddenly consumed by an orb of darkness. When he emerged, he was black as night, with red eyes and a quality that made him seem only partially there, like a shadow. He was floating above the ground slightly, and it didn't seem like it was Jet at all. The name that came to mind instantly was 'Shadow Jet'. Shadow Jet gathered a ton of energy, and released it in an explosion, further wounding Ari.

"What the…could it be...the dark form of Jet that Jeb said might exist due to complications during…DAMMIT" Ari cursed, trying in vain to block Dark Jet's attacks. Another blast of shadow fire wounded Ari to the point where he could barely move.

"Jet, stop!" I shouted, trying to get him to calm down. Jet didn't even turn.

Ari tried to warp, but Shadow Jet grabbed him before he could escape and threw him into the air. He warped there, kicking him over to the left, before warping there too, and knocking him in a new direction. This repeated a few times before he finally kicking him into the ground, and stabbing him through the stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"Now you die" Shadow Jet snarled.

"_STOP!"_

"What the heck" Max barely managed to say at what happened next.

Standing between Shadow Jet and Ari's bloody body was the two people that we had just reluctantly killed: Jenna and Sarah.

"How…why…" Jet stammered out, reverting to his normal self.

"_Jenna told you we'd be with you, from the stones. They're called soul-stones for a reason. Anyways, you can't kill Ari now, if you do, then Jeb will send everyone after you. Even you can't hold off all four of our friends along with every Eraser alive in America. It would be suicide. Besides, your not the type to kill without a reason" Sarah_ explained to Jet.

"I killed you" He mumbled.

"_We were under the control of the Director, and were a genuine threat. Ari is too wounded to even move. Doing this will only hurt yourself. Please, for us._" Jenna pleaded.

"Fine, for you" Jet said, sheathing his sword. He turned to Ari.

"You're lucky" Jet sneered at Ari, before teleporting him somewhere.

"I'm glad to know you're not really gone. I'll find a way to bring you back." I heard him whisper to the fading shadows of Jenna and Sarah.

"_I knew you'd say something like that, but it's just not possible Jess."_

**Jet POV**

I was sitting in some random clearing in the woods about an hour after the fight with Jenna and Sarah, although Max and the flock didn't know where I was, but I could care less at the moment.

"What the hell happened to me back there?" I wondered out loud, hoping that someone had an answer for me. Surprisingly, I got one, although I didn't expect it from that source.

"_Forms like that happen when your emotions reach a fever pitch. Your anger caused you to turn into a shadow who knew nothing except killing."_

_Joy, the voice is back! _I sarcastically remarked at it, mimicking Max. I got a sharp pain in my head.

"_Watch it, I could put you in a coma if I tried hard enough, you asked me a question, I answered it."_

"_Thanks, now get out of my head."_

"_I know you're upset about your friends, but that's no reason to be rude. I'm just trying to help"_

I remembered how I used to block Robin and more recently Angel out of my head.

"_Get out or I'll force you out"_ I growled in my head.

"_Jet, don't you dare…"_

BAM! I knocked the voice out of my head, but I fell unconscious as I felt another person's memories wash over me.

_**Jet POV**__ (???'s Memories)_

"_Are the children viable?" One whitecoat, who strangely had blue hair, asked another._

"_Subject 5 is sir, although they all share a mental bond, which will probably develop later in their lives" I glanced at the three babies that the whitecoats were carrying. I recognized one slightly, but I didn't know who he was. I suddenly remembered that Ari had referred to me as "Subject 5" when he first kidnapped me. Could that kid be…?_

"_Good. Take subject 5 to the director, and take subjects 4 and 6 to the testing area. I want that mental link exploited"_

"_Yes sir"_

_Break_

"_I don't want to!" A young girl protested to a whitecoat. She couldn't be more that 3._

"_Do it, or your sister will be hurt, and maybe even further mutated, and you don't want to know what we'll do to your brother."_

"_NO, don't. Leave them alone, I'll do it" She started concentrating, and a tiny lick of flame appeared in her palm._

"_I did it" She shouted excitedly._

"_Shut up" The whitecoat slapped the girl, causing her to cry._

"_Take her to her cage, and remove subject five's caregiver"_

"_NO, leave him alone, he didn't do anything"_

"_That's what happens when you don't listen"_

"_I'll listen, I promise" She was sobbing for her brother._

"_Lock her up" The whitecoat sneered heartlessly. I felt myself shaking with anger although I lacked a physical form in these memories._

_(Break)_

"_You will guide the flock into our trap with that mental link of yours"_

"_No, leave me alone, I won't hurt the flock, they've done nothing wrong" The girl cried. She was older now, about 14, and she seemed vaguely familiar._

"_Fine, have it your way." The whitecoat pulled a walkie-talkie out from his pocket._

"_Give Ari the order to kidnap the boy and girl. We want them alive, and we'll use them to control the girl we have"_

"_Why must you always threaten them to make me do things? Can't you leave us alone?"_

_The whitecoat punched the girl in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain._

"_You were born for one reason, the help your siblings lead the world into the by-half plan; The Re-evolution. You should be proud, but instead, you try to sabotage every step. We didn't want to resort to kidnapping subject five and his sister, but you forced our hand. It's your fault entirely. If you had only established the mind-link earlier"_

"_DAMN YOU TO HELL" the girl held her hand up to the whitecoat, and an explosion materialized, killing the whitecoat instantly._

'_Alert. Alert. Subject 6 has attacked an innocent researcher. Full Alert' _

"_Innocent my butt" The girl mumbled, turning to face the door. Unfortunately, an Eraser had made its way over to her and punched her full force in the head. She never had a chance._

_(Break)_

_Flames raged around the girl, who was now facing off against a…WAIT, I recognize this. I glance over to what the girl was protecting, and gasped. I was staring…at my own unconscious body._

"_Give up Flair; you can't protect your brother and sister forever." The director taunted._

"_Triplets stick together, even if two of them are ignorant about everything" Flair (the girl…DUH) snarled, readying for a fight._

"_You think you can beat me. If you want to fight, then meet me at HQ, and don't you dare be late. 10:00 should be good"_

"_I won't meet you anywhere; I'll take you down right here. I refuse to be a pawn for Itex anymore!" Flair launched an explosion at the Director, who dodged it by warping. She appeared behind Flair, holding a spear of ice, and lunged at Flair. Flair exploded the spear and kicked the Director in the gut._

"_I'll kill you Flair, if it's the last thing I do. I promise you that" She said as she collapsed and warped away. Flair smiled and went to check on me, before warping ahead._

_End Memories_

I woke up in the clearing with a headache.

"_Good job, so now you know who I am" _Flair (The voice…must I spell out everything?) said.

"_Flair…you said in that last memory that we were triplets…is that true"_

"_Yes, it is" Flair_ sounded apologetic.

"_Where are you then, why don't you come with us? If you don't have wings one of the flock members will carry you."_

"_I…can't. Jet, you have to get back to the flock, something's happened to Ella, and you need to help"_

"_What?"_

"_Just hurry!" _She had a no-nonsense tone of voice, so I listened.

As I warped, I wondered what had happened. It couldn't be that bad…right?

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, so I would like at least 3 reviews on it. PLEASE!


	17. Angel's secret

A/N:This chapter does have content that some people could find offensive, but really shouldn't. You'll know when you see it.

There are a few areas where I decided to remove certain events due to the reason stated above. They aren't to terribly hard to figure out what happened. Don't ask me why I came up with this; it's a shot out of the blue. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I got into high school this year, and I just didn't have the energy to write.

**Max POV**

"Where the hell did he go" Nudge shouted angrily. It had been two hours since he'd run off into the woods.

"He…needs to calm down. If he doesn't take the time to get his emotions under control, his entire mental self could collapse, and he'd be a shell"

She looked shocked "Oh..."

Suddenly, Ella screamed. I bolted into the hallway. One of the whitecoats that I had thought was dead had grabbed her and had a needle pressed to her neck.

"Nighty night" He injected it into her as I leapt forward and snapped his neck.

Ella stood away from the whitecoat, trembling slightly. A second vial of the stuff rolled out of his pocket, and Robin, who had just come, picked it up.

"How do you feel Ella, are you ok" I asked gingerly. I had no idea what that stuff was supposed to do.

"I…feel funny" She shakily replied. Suddenly, she cried out in pain and collapsed. Everyone who was in the house ran upstairs and started asking questions about what was going on, and Angel started answering as best she could.

"Where's…What happened to her!" Jet had just rushed in and took in the scene.

"I don't know, but a whitecoat just injected her with this" I held up the vial.

**Jet POV**

Max held up a vial that was extremely familiar to me. "Max, is there another one of those?" I asked, fear distorting my voice.

"Right here" Robin held up a vial, and my worst fears were confirmed.

"Damn it, why the hell did he do that" I ran over to Ella.

"Ella, stay with me, don't give in. This is going to hurt like hell, so prepare yourself"

"Jet, what's going on?" Max demanded

I sighed. "Max, that stuff which he injected into her is the same stuff that Jeb shot into me the same day you met me." Max gasped, as did everyone in the room except Dr. Martinez.

Total silence followed, and I returned to tending Ella until she fell unconscious.

"Jet…this stuff gives people wings and strength, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but it hurts like hell. It's…NO" I shouted, suddenly realizing what she was getting at. She had taken the vial and pressed it against her wrist.

"I'm sorry, but it's something I have to do" She injected it into herself, sealing her fate. She gasped soundlessly and wordlessly collapsed.

I ran to her and began comforting her before I started questioning her. "Robin…why?"

"I…don't want…to be a…burden. I want to…help" Robin sputtered, obviously in pain.

"Not like this. This is more a curse than a blessing. I never wanted this power, it was forced on me. Why would you curse yourself, willingly?" I questioned her.

"To…protect…those I care for. If you could rid yourself…of this, would you?" She asked, obviously asking if I would give up the power to protect Nudge.

"Robin, you've always been an over achiever, I should have expected nothing less from you. To answer you, I probably wouldn't give it up" I smiled at her, and she smiled back warmly through the pain.

"I'm fading…I'll see you…when I wake up…right? You won't leave, promise"

"Promise…" I trailed off as she passed out. I turned to Dr. Martinez.

"Take care of her for me please. I'll be back in a week for them, I just can't wait. I have to go see my grandma."

She smiled. "Don't worry, they're safe with me."

Over the next hour, Max and I explained what she'd have to do to take care of them. In an hour an a half, we were already taking off. Dr. Martinez gave me a cell phone to call me if she woke up early.

"I'll be back for them" I shouted back.

"I know" Was the response I got.

(Time skip: 8 hours)

"Max, Jet, we're hungry" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel chimed in from behind. Despite their whining, I smiled. All the younger flock members had accepted me as a second leader, and I fit in like I used to with my friends.

"Alright, Max and I will keep a lookout for a McDonalds or something." In truth, I wanted to get to New York as quickly as possible. I found a limitation to my warp power, in that I could only warp so many people at once. I was only able to warp the flock and Robin at the school because of the adrenaline flowing through me at that time. Normally, 2 or 3 were pushing it, and too many would drain me dry, as I found out when I warped all of the Erasers into another dimension.

Nudge flew up beside me. "Jet, does Angel seem overly sad to you?" I nodded, she was moody. She seemed to have her own personal storm cloud over her head.

"Do you think it has something to do with leaving Robin behind?" Nudge questioned.

"Maybe…but she shouldn't be that moody, I'll find out tonight, when we crash for the night.

"You have to tell me when you find out"

"I might, but if it's something that she doesn't want out, I won't tell you"

"Why not!" She huffed before flying ahead, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"There's an A&W, let's eat" Max shouted back, and we all descended.

(Time skip: 2 hours)

After the meal, we decided to camp a few minutes away from the A&W. I waited for everyone to fall asleep after snagging first watch, before waking up Angel.

"Ugh…what?" She woke up groggily. "Jet, what do you want?" she asked, apparently forgetting about her ability momentarily.

"Angel, you seem upset, more that just missing a friend. What's wrong?"

She got defensive, "None of your business!"

I pressed on, "Angel, tell me. I only have your welfare at heart." She read my mind, I felt it, and I let her, so she could tell I was sincere.

"I'm not going to tell you Jet, now leave me alone" I sighed.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but…"

A/N:Due to rating restrictions, this part has been deleted. Figure it out, it's not hard.

"AHHH! STOP! I'll tell you, just stop" I held her as she calmed down. I rubbed between her pure white wings, ruffling her feathers a bit before setting her down. She rubbed herself before continuing.

"Ok…um, well…"

"Don't be scared, I won't laugh if it's embarrassing, I promise"

"Alright…well, you must have noticed how we act older that we really are." I nodded; I noticed Angel had started acting like she was 12.

"Well…I…kind of hit 'that' time" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I…hit …puberty, and well…Ikindalikesomeoneintheflock.

"WHAT, aren't Iggy, Fang, and I a bit old for you, and Gazzy…lets not go there." Angel blushed furiously, and suddenly I had the feeling I was about to get a very big secret dumped on me.

"I…don't like either of them" She blushed again, as seemed to be embarresed more than revealing a love. "…I like…Robin."

I actually fell over in shock. I had no idea that Angel not only had hit puberty, but had fallen in love with my sister, making her a lesbian, or possibly bi-sexual. I suddenly realized what I had but Angel through, making her admit that.

"Angel, I'm sorry… I feel..." I looked down, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"That makes two of us. I don't even think Robin likes me back. She'd probably think I'm weird or call me names." I shook my head.

"Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she would still hear you out, and she'd gently let you off. Besides, she never really cared for any guys that she'd ever known. She might just be, well, a lesbian like you." I comforted her, still rubbing between her wings.

"Thank you for talking with me, even though you had to do that to get me to talk. Can you take me with you when we go get her? I want to talk with her when I can."

"Of course. I still feel like I owe you something though, putting you through that"

"Well…I'll think of something" I started sweating. I knew I was going to regret this one day.

(Next day)

I woke up to Nudge kicking me.

"OW, cut it out" Nudge stood over me with Angel beside her, smiling mischievously. I started sweating again.

"Uh…Angel…you didn't"

"She know the whole story, my part and yours"

"Crap"

A/N: Same as before.

"Jet, what you did was completely unacceptable. Just be thankful Max doesn't know, she'd do 10 times worse than me." I groaned.

"I know you're sorry, but you needed to know exactly what you put me through, and the only way was…"

"I'm glad you see it that way"

I sighed, composing myself. Nudge and Angel set off.

"_Wonder what Angel has planned"_

**Nudge POV**

"Comon Nudge" Angel wanted me to come with her somewhere, and I couldn't exactly let her go on her own.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Somewhere away from the flock, out of earshot."

I started sweating, knowing exactly what she had in mind. She knew that I knew, because she turned to me.

"Don't bother running, I will get you, so you may as well do it when it's least embarrassing. Besides, I know that you pressured Jet to find out why I was upset, so you aren't innocent"

"_She could make a great lawyer."_ I thought to myself.

"Ugh, fine" I pouted.

"Nudge, he wouldn't have done it if you hadn't made him find out about me…here's a good place!"

She had found a clearing with a low stump for her to sit on. She sat down and motioned for me. I reluctantly complied.

A/N:STILL same reason

"Angel, I'm so sorry, I won't ever do anything like that again intentionally again, please…" I started crying. Angel looked at me and had a tear in her eye.

"It's alright Nudge. Don't feel so bad. This wipes the slate clean. I forgive both you and Jet, so please stop crying, you're…you're going to make me cry" She started sniffling before we were both crying.

(Time skip: 10 minutes)

We were walking back to the flock.

"Nudge, I think I went too far, I'm sorry"

"No, I deserved it, besides, you had to give up a huge secret, and all I have to do is live with some pain for a few days. You're suffering more than I am." Angel smiled.

"I'm going to tell the flock as soon as I tell Robin. I think that this isn't something I should keep secret"

"That might be the best plan"

**Jet POV**

"YAWN" I awoke instantly alert. I had the weirdest dream…

A sharp pain made me realize it wasn't a dream.

"That…really happened. Ow…"

Nudge walked over to me from the woods, rubbing herself. Apparently Angel had decided that she wasn't innocent either. Angel went and busied herself with something.

"Nudge, I think we should mind our own business next time." I suggested.

"I agree, that hurts way too much." She mumbled, rubbing herself. I heard a chuckle from some bushes, and I recognized it instantly.

"DAMN IT IGGY, YOU'RE DEAD THIS TIME" I actually drew my sword, making Iggy take off in hysterics, with Nudge and I in hot pursuit.

A/N: Jet and Nudge got what they deserved from that, but what will happen to Iggy. Only the next chapter will tell.


	18. Places to go, people to see

A/N: There will be things that will both anger and please Iggy fans in this chapter, so enjoy. Also, for those of you who are wondering why there's censored content in my last chapter(and this one), it's because I was dared, and I am not one to back down from a dare. Don't hate me, hate the guy who dared me.

**Jet POV**

I chased Iggy for about a minute before I got tired of playing cat and mouse. I warped and grabbed Iggy and forced him to the ground, in a clearing with a stump.

"Perfect" I smirked, and sat down on the stump. Iggy obviously knew what was going to happen, so he bolted. Nudge caught him and forced him down.

"Think it's funny, do ya. Let's see how you like it" I said, preparing to start. Iggy was sweating.

"Jet, don't you think you might be overreacting a bit."

"Nah, I think you deserve this for all the eavesdropping you've been doing."

"Dang it, thought I could get away with it."

A/N:More censoring fun.

As I dealt with Iggy, he buckled and banged his head right on my sheathed sword. He hopped up and held his head, before turning and looking at me. He was looking me _in the eye._ Something wasn't quite right.

"Jet…do you have red hair, green eyes, and a ton of freckles?" He asked.

"Yes, but why do you want to know, you can't…OH MY GOSH!" I realized what had happened.

"I CAN SEE AGAIN! WOOHOO!" Iggy was ecstatic, and I couldn't blame him.

"We have to tell the flock Iggy, they'll all be 'awesome', and we'll be 'we know', and they be "sweet", and we'll be "cool", and they'll be…" I cut her off.

"We better get going; the flock is probably up with all the noise we've made in the last few minutes.

We took off, Iggy preoccupied in taking in every feature of Nudge and I, making us slightly uncomfortable. We tolerated it because he hadn't seen Nudge for ages and he had never seen me.I thought of something that I hadn't had a chance to use.

"Iggy, are you seeing 100 yet?" I asked.

"It's blurry, but I think it'll pass" I smiled, and touched my hand to his eyelid. I focused on his eyes, and allowing a small amount of power into his eye, I saw him focus more clearly.

"Jet, how the heck did you do that" My smile transformed into a grin.

"Those whitecoats did more than give me the power over the elements and improved running speed. I can also augment sight, strength, even intelligence temporarily. For you though, I used more energy to make it permanent." Iggy looked at me in awe.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how this makes me feel; happy, strong, invulnerable, in…"

"Easy there, we don't want another Nudge"

"HEY!"

(Time break: 5 minutes)

"Where have you been" We all slightly blushed, this was not going to be easy on any of us.

"Um…" Nudge began.

"I can tell you" Angel walked out from behind some bushes.

"Damn" I mumbled. I was hoping we could get around telling how a six year old managed to (censor) 2 14 year olds as well as a 12 year old.

"Max" Iggy stepped forward.

"Yes Iggy?"

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Why thank you…WAIT! YOU CAN SEE ME!" Max started shouting with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, isn't it great, it happened…" Iggy trailed off. Angel giggled and Max turned to her.

"What happened Angel, I have a feeling this includes you" Angel blushed, realizing that to tell her the story, she'd have to retell what had happened to her. She made up her mind.

"Max, it's a secret, but I'll tell you and you only. Comon" I started sweating. Max was going to kill me.

**Robin POV**

I woke up with a huge headache and some aches in my back and chest. "Where am I" I groggily mumbled.

"Your awake, that was fast, you should have been out for a week" I was struggling to remember what had happened to me.

_I injected the vial into myself, knowing I would turn into a bird-kid like Max and the flock, and like Jess, who had already turned._

I remembered. "Where's Jess?" I asked.

"He went ahead with the flock, but he told me to call him on the cell phone I gave him if you woke up. He wants to pick you up when you recovered." I growled.

"Liar, you said you'd wait for me" I grumbled under my breath.

"He said you'd most likely be mad, especially considering what had just happened to you"

I decided to try and move my wings. I felt my back, and sure enough, I felt feathers. I smiled, before removing my shirt to extend them. It took a few minutes, but I eventually extended them. They were pure white, almost like Angels, except mine were even whiter. I flapped experimentally, and was surprised when I rose a few inches off the ground. I squealed with happiness.

"Do you want to call Jet right now?"

"Yes, I want to talk to him" Dr. Martinez dialed the phone and handed it to me. I heard a moan from the other room, and Dr. Martinez rushed off to tend to Ella.

**Jet POV**

I was still sweating a few minutes later, when…

BRRRRRRRING

I quickly answered the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"JESS! YOU LIAR!" I held the phone about a foot away from me so my ears wouldn't blow. Nudge and Iggy gathered near me.

"Robin? You're up already? I'll come get you soon."

"You'd better, or else. Why'd you leave me all alone anyways?"

"I have to get to New York as soon as possible. I can't warp the flock there, so we have to fly. I don't want her to worry"

I could tell she was softening. "Hurry here, alright"

"I will, be there in a minute" I hung up, as heard.

"JET! Get your butt over here"

"ACK! Thank you Robin, I can get away from Max…good luck Iggy and Nudge" They shot death glares at me as I warped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked in the front door which was repaired. Robin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She walked forward. "Jess, I missed you"

"I missed you too. I still don't get how you're up so early though, it took me a week."

"Who knows?" She smiled and ran her hand down her back, feeling her new wings. "Do you want to see my wings?" I smiled at her.

"I'd love to" She walked into the kitchen, and I followed. She lifted the back of her shirt and extended the most beautiful wings I had ever seen, flock or normal bird.

"Robin…they're…amazing" I stammered.

"Thank you. I still can't fly though" She scowled. She flapped her wings out of annoyance, and floated up an inch or two before falling.

"That's the best I can do" She said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how. You've already got the basics down."

"Can you teach me too?" Ella walked out of the hall. She had slits cut in her shirt already, and she extended her wings through them. They were a deep brown, like chocolate.

"Yes, and I should probably teach you to fight, in case the Erasers come back and try to take you away. You should stay here and protect your mom"

"Ok, but if you need me, I'm here"

"Alright, now we have some training to do. Go get some spare rags or something, you'll need them" I walked into the room where Robin was put before, and nearly threw up. The pure white bed sheets that were on the bed were stained red, completely.

"Never mind, you two need rest, now. I didn't know you lost that much blood"

Robin walked toward me "Jess, I didn't lose…" She trailed off as she saw the bed sheet.

"That was…me?" She said as she fell unconscious from the view of the blood.

(Break)

"You let them out of bed after they lost that much blood!" I was yelling at Dr. Martinez. She had really dropped the ball on this one.

"Jet, I…" She trailed off, pointing behind me. I turned, and gasped.

"No…not again…not so soon!" Codie stood in the doorway, twin sias drawn. She smiled a twisted smile, nothing like the one I remembered.

"Long time no see Jess, betray anyone new lately" I winced, all these betrayal comments were beginning to sting.

"I haven't betrayed anyone"

"Oh no? What's that in your pocket? I'll tell you, its Jenna's and Sarah's soulstones! You can only get a soulstone if you KILL THEM" She shouted with malice. I hung my head, it was true after all.

"To think I used to call you my friend. Those memories are a stain on…" My sword was at her throat.

"Shut up. Do you honestly believe I WANTED to hurt Jenna and Sarah? They were like children to me, closer than almost any bond. My heart broke when I had to fight Jenna, and it's only getting shattered into more pieces now. But…those memories of when we were together…they were the best time's of any of our lives…and anyone who says otherwise gets to meet my blade!"

I jumped into the air, firing a volley of fireballs at Codie. She dodged, and used a barrier of Earth to prevent me from getting close.

"Jess, you will pay for killing Jenna and Sarah"

"I know, but not until I collect the entire soul-stone"

"You know Jess, you've changed since I knew you. You've grown up" I smiled despite the circumstances.

"Codie…I don't want to hurt you, Jacob, Jake, or Adam…but I will do it if any of you cross my path, I will destroy you. Now…go, you know you can't win" She paused, weighing the odds, before shaking her head in annoyance.

"Yes. I'll be back, and next time, you won't be lucky enough to catch me in a good mood. Go tend to Robin and that other girl…Ella."

"Before you go…what about the by-half plan. I heard that it, also called Re-evolution, was commensed as soon as they had me. What's going on now?" I didn't expect an answer.

"It's on hold until we capture you. Maybe I'll be the one…" There were tears in her eyes as she jumped into the air, and opened a warp. I heard a whisper as she disappeared.

_I didn't mean any of those horrible thing I said. You and the rest of us…are my best friends in the whole world. There's no one else I'd rather die against. Make us proud._

I leaned against the doorframe. _I will._

**Max POV**

"Where'd he go?" I was furious at what Jet did. I knew she got her own back, but I still had a whole lot going to him.

"He went to Dr. Martinez's, apparently Robin and Ella woke up" Iggy answered. He was still in la-la land, being able to see and all.

"Already?" I was shocked.

_Why would they keep improving it? It's not like they need more...unless...they're making an army._

A/N:That is the last of the censored content, and it also made Iggy fans happy...so, no hard feelings? Hello...crud!

_Dodges fireball_

Sheesh, what's with people today! Also, congrats on getting 30+ reviews. This means a guarenteed 2 sequals and possible additional sequels and spinoffs.


	19. All together

A/N: I'm finally back! It's been forever, but finally the saga can continue! Maybe re-read old chapters to ge the jist of the story again. Here we go!

A/N2: Now that I've dealt with the blackmail and dare thing, I can get on with the actual story. (Don't kill me for the last two chapters)

Jet: I'm going to kill you xxApocalypsexx!

xxApocalypsexx: No way, I own you!

Jet: No one owns me!

xxApocalypsexx: I made you!

Jet: True…I'LL STILL KILL YOU!

Nudge: Jet, quit threatening the author…or do we need a repeat of the last two chapters!

Angel/Iggy/Jet/Nudge: *Shudders*

Jet: I'll shut up…

Nudge: Good boy. =)

xxApocalypsexx: And now, our feature presentation.

**Jet POV**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dr. Martinez asked gently.

"I'm fine, but you didn't answer me. Why did you let them out of bed?"

She sighed "Jet, you know as well as I do that neither of them would listen to a word I said. Their struggling would only make it worse, so I had to let them up." It made sense to me.

"Alright. When do you think they'll be up?" I was worried.

"Give them a day or two to recover lost blood. Jet, I may need blood for Robin and possibly Ella, is it…"

"When do we go" I sighed. I always hated needles, especially since the whitecoats. Fortunately, I wasn't paranoid of them like I assumed the flock was.

"Now"

(break)

"Ow…" I rubbed my arm where the needle had gone in. I was tired, almost to the point where I didn't think I could warp.

"Your blood type, although I can't be 100% sure, is probably compatible with Ella, as well as with Robin." I smiled.

"This should speed their recovery to about 12:00 tomorrow"

"Thank you, I should probably get back to the flock now" She smiled as I disappeared.

(break)

As I materialized, I noticed Max waiting, leaning against a tree, eyeing the spot I was appearing at with mild amusement.

_This can't be good_

_You have that right. If only you knew what she was thinking. _

Flair decomposed into giggles, and I tuned her out as I walked over to Max, meaning to take whatever she had in mind. I had crossed the line, so it wasn't my place to complain or run.

"Jet, I'm surprised at you" She had a slight frown on her face. I hung my head slightly, knowing I was in the wrong. I hated every moment of this, but my noble self as well as my pride would not let me leave.

"Angel seems to have done a good job in taking care of both you and Nudge…" I blushed at this point, causing Max to smile "…and you dealt with Iggy, getting his sight back in the process." I smiled, she had an understanding now.

"I know Angels holding something back, but it doesn't matter unless it pertains to you. Tell me the truth. 'Did you have something to do with why Angel's keeping secrets' I shook my head.

"I know the secret in question, but I won't tell you. That right is Angels and Angels alone. I won't betray her trust." Max nodded. "I figured as much. I think Angel punished you enough, however, if you ever do anything like this again, you won't be so lucky" I nodded.

"Max…I truly am sorry, and you'll know that as soon as you find out what Angel's big secret is."

"I believe you. You're my brother after all, even though we only met a couple weeks ago."

"Max, I'm exhausted, is the camp still set up, or has it been dismantled."

"It's still up, why?"

"I had to give blood, for Ella and Robin. I isolated the abilities I have from them so they won't have to deal with them. I need rest" Max gasped at me.

"I kept you talking, when you must be nearly falling over from exhaustion. Come on!" She grabbed me and next thing I knew, I was in my sleeping bag, asleep.

Robin POV

(dream)

_I was running from darkness which approached from all directions. I was trying to get away, but there was no way to escape. I was trapped._

"_Use the light" A voice pierced the darkness, giving me a faint glimmer of light. I felt an overwhelming presence in myself, as I glowed with the radiance of the sun. The darkness retreated, defeated temporarily. I grasped the small glimmering stone in my hand, and moved on, towards a set of doors marked "Control Room"_

_(end dream)_

I awoke gasping for breath. I took a moment to get accustomed to my surroundings. I was in the living room of Dr. Martinez's house, with a small bandage on my arm. Ella was laying on the other end of the couch, unconscious. I groaned as I stood up, wishing I'd thought injecting that stuff into me through. This was painful.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Martinez asked, worry etched on her face.

"I'm fine, when's Jess coming back?" I knew he wouldn't leave the flock alone for too long, with the threat of Eraser attacks and Ari.

"He'll be back in about an hour or so. You should eat and get ready to go" I nodded, and headed for the kitchen. There was one thing I knew from watching the flock and Jess; Bird-kids eat _a lot_.

**Jet POV**

"Jet, we'll keep flying while you go and get Robin. See you soon" Max cheerfully said to me. It made me happy to see her in such a good mood, seeing as she had been rather gloomy since we'd met.

"Jet, are you ok enough to take me along. I shook my head.

"2 is pushing it. I won't be able to do 3. Sorry Angel"

It's alright, just hurry back"

"Alright, see you soon" I shouted as I warped.

(break)

"I'm back!" I shouted through the front door.

"Jess!" Robin yelled, and ran at me in a flying tackle. I stumbled, but quickly recovered.

"Watch it, I'm still weak from the blood I gave you and Ella" Robin smiled in the way that I had come to understand as 'I'm sorry'. I smiled back.

"Anyways, Max and the flock are flying towards New York right now, so I can teach you how to fly now." She squealed and ran out the door. I sighed, before following her.

(timeskip:2 hours)

"Like this?" She glided lower and skidded to a stop.

"Not quite, but you'll get better at it soon enough. We'd better eat something and pack a bunch of food, then warp to the flock."

"I agree, I miss everyone, especially Angel" I smiled.

_At least I know she likes her as a friend._

We packed 3 backpackfuls of food, as well as money.

"Bye Dr. Martinez. Here's your phone back" She shook her head.

"You keep it, my numbers on there if you need me. Take care" I smiled and shouted back before taking off running, with Robin's hand in my own.

(break)

We materialized in a forest. Max and I agreed that this is where she'd stop, since I'd been here before.

"Max and the flock should be here, but it's a public campground, so stash the wings" I said to Robin.

"Alright" She folded them in. She reached back, and winced, before holding out a pure white feather.

"Take one of my feathers for good luck" She smiled brightly. I took it, before reaching back and plucking one of my onyx colored feathers. She took it and put it through her hair like a hairpin.

We started walking into the forest, and we soon came to a clearing. As I walked in it, I saw the flock on the other side. Angel practically ran Robin over, causing me to chuckle. She dragged Robin into the forest, and I smiled knowingly at her. Robin glared at me before pulling her hand free, although she didn't run away. I walked over to the flock.

"How was it" Max asked.

"She can fly, but she needs practice. Ella will learn on her own, as I did." Max nodded.

"We're only a few miles from the outskirts of New York. Tomorrow we'll get to meet your Grandma." I smiled happily. I missed her terribly.

_Tomorrow will be the beginning of an extremely important phase of yours as well as the flock's lives._

_How important?_

_You have no idea…_

A/N: How do you like that cliffhanger! You guys should probably know that in my long absence, I managed to get 19-27 done...however, I now need to do major editing. Enjoy this new chapter though!


	20. Loving hearts

A/N: Here's a nice short chapter that doesn't involve a battle of any kind for a change, instead creating a new romantic couple. Enjoy.

**Robin POV**

"Where are we going?" I couldn't read her mind at the moment, she was shielding it.

"Nowhere in particular, just out of earshot" Angel was nervous, I could tell in the way she wouldn't talk to me unless she had to"

"Is something wrong?" I wanted to figure out if something was bothering her. She sighed.

"I guess you could say that" She smiled at me, and I found that I was smiling back.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have…you ever loved someone?"

_I think I know what's going on. She likes someone in the flock…but who?_

"Kind of. I've dated some boys, but none of them seemed like a person I'd want to be with" She smiled brightly, and it confused me.

_Why would that make her happy?_

"Robin, I have a secret I want to tell you" She averted her eyes, and she looked really nervous now.

"Ok" I answered simply.

"Robin…I…I think…I…love you"

_WHAT!_

I was in shock.

_She…loves me! Did she already know…I liked her?_

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking with Jordan, my first boyfriend. We were almost at my house when a little girl stumbled out of an alley. She was in rags, and she was obviously sick. I moved to go help her, but Jordan stopped me._

"_She's just like thousands of others in the city. Helping her won't make a difference." I stared at him, shocked at how he could be so heartless. I slapped him, and shouted "How can you say that when a little girl in such horrible health is right there" I ran over to her, and called back to Jordan, "I was wrong about you, this relationship is over!" I picked up the girl and headed towards my house, leaving Jordan to stand there like an idiot. Later that night, the girl died in my arms. Maybe if someone had helped her sooner..._

_**End Flashback**_

_I'm…looking for someone who is kind and sensitive. Angel is just like that. Maybe…I could give this a try._

Angel was still standing there, waiting for an answer, and looking miserable. I guess she thought I was going to reject her.

"Angel" She looked up at me.

"I'm willing, no, I want to give this a try, besides, I already kind of liked you." She beamed, and jumped at me. An incomprehensible wave of words streamed from her mouth, but I could tell she was extremely happy.

"One problem…what are we going to tell the flock" Angel grinned.

"Jet already knows that I like you, and I was planning to tell everyone at dinner today." I smiled.

"Just as long as you do it. I'm not quite sure how Max will react."

"I won't let her get mad at you; I was the one who asked anyways"

"Thanks" We walked back towards the flock, but this time, we held hands"

A/N: I always thought that Angel had a better connection with Nudge than anyone else in the early books(other than Max), but seeing as I paired Nudge with Jet, I decided to do this. I think I did a good job considering I know absolutely nothing about this kind of thing(being unpopular has its disadvantages). Review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
